The Ones Who Brought The Fire
by I-piTy-Da-FoOl
Summary: When Katniss was 11 she moved to district 11. When her father dies, Katniss moves back to 12. What will happen when all of the terrible monsters of her past come back? What happens to Katniss along the road? Will she meet Cato? Again? What goes down? Read and find out ;)! Please give it a chance! Read ALL of it before you judge and see if you still want to read more!
1. Chapter 1

The Ones who brought the fire

My name is Katniss Everdeen I am 16. I moved here to district 11 with my mother, and sister. My sisters name is Primrose. She and I are twins. But anyone can tell us apart she has Blue eyes I have Grey. She has short hair mine is long. She has a bubbly personality and I'm not so open. ( Ever since my father died I ignored my other feelings and needs to take care of my family. My father, Gale, and I were the only ones who knew how to hunt so provide for our family.) I even went so far as to care for my family I starved myself just so they can eat. I got away with it for a while but putting on many shirts so my waist would seem as normal but my sister Primrose noticed the shirts had gone missing and confronted me about it. So Primrose watch me closely when we eat but now that we are going back to school I am paying the lunch bills so I don't eat lunch I bring it home. My sister and I are trying out for cheerleading. The only reason I am going is because I just couldn't say no to my Prim she has been through some very tough times, well I have too but I have to be strong for them. So I don't cry or complain but I do stick up for myself and my family and if I do make friends I will consider them family to and fight. My father always did tell me I was a fighter but my family has never seen me fight before. Of course I fight when they hurt my family but they were never there to see it. But now we are on our way to the new school. It took 20 minutes of searching but we found it and it is huge!

As I get to the front of the school I notice a guy staring at me with his mouth open. I looked at my clothes but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Just a pair of my jean shorts with a few holes and a tank top because its hot out. While I was trying to figure out what was wrong I bumped into this incredibly hard wall. But walls don't move. I look up to see an blazing blue in front of me staring that's when I realized he probably just said something.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked while trying to figure out how to make myself look less of a dork in front of this kid. His eyes were absolutely amazing they burn with a fire so much like mine. I finally take in all of his features. He has spiky blond hair that is moved just the right way over his forehead. He seemed all to familiar. He was an angel and there is only one person I know of that I could describe as that….

" CATO!" I yell and jump on top of him sending us both to the ground.

"Katniss I missed you so much you have no idea!" He breathed in my ear. We finally let go with much reluctance.

" Hey Katniss can I see your schedule I want to see if we have any classes together!?" He asked.

" Yeah sure!" I said as I started digging through my bag for my schedule and handed it to him. All of a sudden Cato hugs me close while a knife whizzes past my face. Surprisingly I felt my cheeks reddening to the sudden closeness. Then I hear Cato smelling my hair from above.

"God Cato you are such a freak why are you smelling my hair?!" I laugh as I turn around to see my long time best friend, Clove Dix.

" What up sista!" Clove yells. You see ever since Clove found out I was moving back she decided she would come back with me.

" Nothing much Clover what about you!? I respond hugging her .

" Getting use to this school man is a real challenge you know somebody's locker swings open by itself at times and it about hit me in the face if I hadn't stabbed it with my knife." Clove says trying to keep a straight face while looking at the horrified expression on Cato's face. I finally couldn't hold in my laughter so I busted out while Clove joined.

" Why does she have a knife Katniss?" Cato says after he realizes what he must look like and putting on his macho face. I open my mouth to answer but then I remember we are where anyone can hear so instead I say,

" I will tell you when we are alone but now I want to introduce you to Clove my crazy friend from 11 that was obsessed with knifes. When we had to go out into the fields to collect the crops Clove here would cut them up cause when I first met her she was trying to climb a tree that had absolutely nothing on it because I had just cleared it out. So I finnaly decided that I should tell her so we could get our job done earlier." I started to say as Clove interrupted me.

"But when she came over to me she said and I quote ' Sorry there but your shit outta luck there me and my partner just cleaned out that tree but you can come help us with the next.' That's exactly how we became friends. After that we found a four leaf clover and I picked it up so Katniss calls me Clover. Our little group of friends called her The Girl on Fire for two reasons. The first one was when the sun was coming down and we were all trapped in a tree after Katniss helped me up of course and were handing down the fruit and a huge bear decided that time to come and our little friend Rue was in the tree with us. When she saw the bear she slipped off of the branch she was standing on but Katniss caught her then Rue hopped up higher after Katniss had instructed. Well the tree we were in had been the one Katniss chose to hid her bow and arrows in fortunately. She shot down the bear and as I said before the sun was setting so the sunset behind her made her look on fire. The second one was when it got really dry and the forest fires started coming more often but one of them caught our mess hall on fire while everyone but the elderly were in. We were in there and a part of the building fell on Katniss and burnt her leg but she managed to get out after seeing her sister Prim screaming for Katniss. She took Prim and found a way out and then came back for the rest of us. None of us died that day and it is all because of Katniss here!"

Cato looked at me and then down to my leg and I saw tears in his eyes just before he wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear,

"I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you." He said. We were never a couple but after this I am absolutely sure that we will be. I put my arms around his neck and Kissed him since it was my first kiss I didn't know what to do. But we broke apart after Clove cleared her throat and we broke apart blushing.

"UHH Cato I think this is the part where you ask her out!" Says Clove.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: I just wanted to thank the people who reviewed and followed which I will list down below for their kindness. Just wanted to say thank you to whoever that has read this and has given it a chance it really makes me happy :D For all of those clove lovers out there this is for you ****J**

**Here are the people I mentioned above**

**InLoveWithHG**

**Cato Lover 101 (Guest)**

**A Social Geek**

**KingSquatch**

**You guys made my day so much brighter J! Thanks so much! Here's chapter 2 enjoy!**

**Katniss P.O.V**

I stand there looking at Clove when Cato kneels down and says,

"Katniss Everdeen when I first saw you it was love at first sight. I" Cato got cut off by none other than my dear friend Clove.

"You do know that it's not like you asking her to marry you right?" Clove says laughing a little. Cato looks over to her and flips her off. I laughed at this oh aren't my friends going to get along just fine.

" Katniss will you go out with me?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

" Yes!" I say hugging him.

" Bout time I thought we were going to have to find a priest!" Clove sighs. I laugh and Cato scowls.

" Hey guy lets see if any of us have any classes together I was interrupted last time by Clove and her knifes." I say flattening out my schedule.

" We all have the same classes so lets head to Mr. Abernathy for homeroom!" Says Clove as she puts her arm on my shoulder. When we finally made it to homeroom thanks to Cato we all sat down in the back. Mr. Abernathy comes in and calls role.

"Ahh we have two new student would you please come up and tell us about yourselves?" Mr. Abernathy calls out to us. Me and Clove go up to the front and I start out.

"Hi my name is Katniss Everdeen. I am sixteen and I have a twin that if I ever catch anyone lay a finger on I will not hesitate to break all of your bones one at a time." I Glare at every one but Clove and Cato. All of the students look scared… Good.

" Hi my name is Clove Dix and as Katniss has said but if I catch you I will cut you up." Clove says and crosses her arms over her chest.

" Hey Dix how have you been doing?" says the same guy that I saw earlier the one with his mouth open. I wonder how he knows her but then he starts laughing which really made me made.

" Hey why don't you shut your face and go grow some!" I said my face flushed with anger. But his is flushed with embarrassment I go to step up to him but someone holds me back. When I turn around I am surprised to see Mr. Abernathy standing there.

" I like this girl she's got some spunk!" he slurs. He rests his elbow on my shoulder and points to that stupid boy.

"You better watch out ha-ha she's gonna get'cha!" He whispers then falls to the floor in a big heap. I like this teacher he's funny. I walk to the back of the class to see the amused face of none other than Cato.

" What's got your panties in a twist?" Cato asks me.

"Nobody messes with my friends. Oh and I don't like the word panties so please don't ever say it again." I say just as our teacher that I have now found outs first name is Haymitch.

" Hey spitfire. You got any skills with weapons and gym is next which is another class I teach?" He asks me. I smirk and tell him,

" You'll have to wait to find out later then Haymitch." I say walking towards the door to go to the gym with Clove and Cato.

"Nice Katniss now you have everyone scared of you!" Says Prim who walked up behind me.

" Let them be scared they all deserve to live their life in fear its all they have ever done to others." I reply walking into the gym where for what I can see looks more like a training center then I spot my bow and arrows. But then someone picks them up. It's a girl with blond hair and there is a girl beside her with red hair with the features of a fox.

I walked over to them and asked if they needed some help since their stance and everything was wrong.

" Yeah we want to know how to use this do you know how?" she says sweetly.

"Yes I do here let me show you." I say as she hands the bow over to me. I take my stance, position my bow, breathe in, and fire. I open my eyes to see it went through the target and hit one of the flying targets in the eye at the knife station. That particular one I hit was the one Clove was going for.

"Sorry about that Clove I guess I just got a little excited with finally having a bow in my hands again." I yell across the room. Clove smirks and replies,

"No problem I know the feeling!" I look around to see everyone staring at us in shock and awe. Then I hear somebody clapping and heels clicking on the ground I turn around and see a pink fuzz ball. Wait that's a person oops. But really who in their right minds would wear pink fuzz in public or like any time? Exactly!

Well that was just splendid darling! Did you see what she just did Hay-Hay!" I almost burst out laughing when I see Haymitch come out with a pink mustache.

**A/N: Hey I got the chapter done and what do you guys think happened to Haymitchs facial hair turn pink hmmmm! Lol anyone want anything specific to happen? Well that's all I will try to have other chapters up this week because I know it makes me mad to wait for chapters. Please READ THE AUTHORS NOTES they include all of my supporters and I would like everyone to see how great they are. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi ya'll! I'm super happy with the responses I have gotten so far so I decided to post this chapter earlier than I thought I could! Um thanks for the comments but don't be afraid to tell me if you want something to happen to make it more interesting. And Macey thanks for the comment at first I was wondering who it was but then I was like ' Who else would talk to me like that on the computer' (You were on guest but I still wanted to make sure it was you today at school Lol.) Review, follow, and favorite please if you do I will put your names in my authors notes to show my appreciation!**** Oh and incase you don't know these chapters will be in Katniss's P.O.V unless someone reviews or messages me that they want so and so's P.O.V Here's chapter three…**

**Chapter Three**

"Hey mom" says the blonde girl beside me. I feel sorry for her though, you know those mom's that if you rip your pants or something they would end up sewing them back onto your underwear while ranting about how your pants ripped really loudly.

"Hiya Glimmer why don't you help me shave your fathers masterpiece of a mustache that he keeps complaining about but I think it looks absolutely perfect!" She says to the girl I have just learned that her name is Glimmer.

"I'll do it later why don't you shave off half and I will do the other half after school I promise." She says with a straight face but you can see in her body language she is just itching to burst out laughing.

"Why that is a perfect idea. Man am I glad your father married me and already had you because my daughter would have been just like me and neither she or I would come up with that." In my mind I was saying ' I'm sure you wouldn't be able to think of anything Effie Oh man!' She turns around and takes Haymitch back in to the room they had been in previously much to his displeasure. Suddenly Glimmer and the girl I nicknamed Foxface burst out laughing holding their stomachs.

"That… was …so f-…unny… did all… of you… see that?!" She says in between laughs. Just then another blonde girl comes up to me and Clove and holds out her hands for us we take them and shake.

"Hi my name is Delly Cartwright! You guys want to be friends?" she tells us with hopeful eyes. I look over to Clove and back to this Delly girl and say,

" Yeah sure I'm Katniss and this is my close friend Clove." I say looking at her. Then Glimmer and Foxface comes up to us and they all start talking at once.

" Do you guys want to go for a walk after school so we can know more about each other?" They all look at each other and laugh a little and then wait for our answers.

"Yeah sure!" I say then we all walk to our next class which so happens to be the one all of us got assigned. As we walk in I see that boy from earlier wink at me and whistle. Eww when I saw that I turned around and kissed Cato making sure that kid would see and leave me alone. The boy just scoffed and turned towards Glimmer but she slapped his face and said,

" Oh, my god I am so sorry oh wait it's you Peeta never mind." then she slapped his other cheek and walked to the back where we followed.

"I have a feeling we are going to be great friends Glimmer!" me and Clove said at the same time and then looked at each other and smiled. She smiled and then said,

" Incase you didn't catch on Cato and Foxface I just said that so I could slap him twice!" She says grinning evilly. Just then the class ended. Didn't that go by fast.

" What time are we going for that walk guys?" I ask.

" How about we all meet up at the schools entrance beside that big tree at eight so we will be able to see the sunset then we can go for a walk because its not really that hot when the sun goes down its actually quite warm!" Delly speaks up with a bright smile.

"Sure Ok I'll go find Prim then we will be on our way home." I say just as I spot Prim. I walk over to her and when she sees me coming she runs over to me and asks,

" Want to race? I'm diffidently gonna beat you this time!" She says getting in a running stance which I soon follow. I use to be the team captain of our track team. So there is no way she will be beating me.

"You want to bet on that? Let's see if I beat you to the house you get to do all of the dishes for the rest of the month and If you win I will do them!" I say and she nods and yells go. I take of a few seconds after her since it's only fair and take off around the corner. I keep a pace with Prim which is probably the fastest she can come up with and when we are near the house I sprint off leaving Prim behind. When I get to the house I finally look out on the road to see Clove's house is across from mine, Glimmers house is beside mine, Delly's house is beside Cloves, Cato's house is on the other side of mine, and Foxfaces house is on the other side of Cloves. I walk in my house and fall asleep on the couch. When I wake I see a face with a mask on it and I instinctively punch it in the face and twist its arm behind its back. I turn around all ways holding the guy in front of me incase there are more when he yells for help once I kick the persons legs to the ground and sit on it making sure it won't overpower me. I rip of the mask to find a pair of hazel mixed in with green eyes. Then I see something black move from behind the couch so before the guy can get a word out I knocked him out. Then I turn around, jump over the couch, and I tackle the other guy. I take both of his arms and tie it up with the rope I got from that other guy who was hovering over me. Then I take his legs and tie them, take off his mask and put on my most deadliest glare and say,

" Why are you in my house and what did you do and if you don't tell me you will die slowly and painfully you hear!" I say in the most deadliest voice I can muster. I am not even scared I just know I have to protect Prim form these guys.

"Well I'm here to scare you obviously but I didn't know it would turn out to be the other way around!" He says with fear sketched all over his face.

"Who sent you?" I yell as I raised a fist.

" CLOVE!" He says right before I knock him out. Hmm he knows Clove to, well let see how bad I can scare these two dweebs. I walk over to the other dude, tie him up, sit him up on the chair and the other guy then look around for prim. I find a note on the table saying that she was going to the movies with her new friend Cinna. Whew now that I know she's safe I walk back into my living room right when those guys gain consciousness. I walk up to them and did they same they did to me. I'm glad I did cause I got to see the reaction of the tall guy with bronze hair spin around and land on his butt oh so gracefully and the other guy scream like a little girl and face plant into the floor.

"Ain't so fun now is it?" I laugh.

"Oh god my face hurts!" the short guy exclaims.

"What are you names?" I ask.

"Finnick." the tall bronze hair one answers.

"Marvel." The other one groans.

"How'd you learn to fight like that?" Finnick and Marvel ask at the same time. I look at them and scoff instead of answering the question I ask,

"How do you know Clove and why did she send you here?" I say while they look at each other and smile.

" We didn't think you were as smart and as strong as Clove has told us you were so we took that challenge to see if it was true but we never would have known it would have turned out like this. Here you got us all tied up and answering you questions like in one of those action movies! Wow I never thought I'd ever see the day." Finnick says looking at me and smiling.

"Ok so are you guys going to walk with us cause after I untie you all we would have enough time to meet the others at the entrance?" I ask they nod and I untie them with the flick of a wrist. When I get them both untied they start to rub their wrists and ankles. I look at them and scoff I hadn't of tied them up that tight I just tied them up enough to where they couldn't escape. I stand there watching them then speak up.

"Are we going or what?" I say getting very irritated.

" Yeah let's go!" They smile at each other and then pick me up and carry me out of the door. But as soon as they grab me I punch them both in the gut and say,

" I thought you guys already learned your lesson! Tsk Tsk." I say and walk off. They travel behind. When we make it there Everybody's face mirrors the other. Confusion, shock and worry. I look back and laugh. The guys are limping with their tongues stuck out trying not to fall.

" Don't worry they got what was coming for them. They should've been prepared if they went into my house though." I say looking at them amused. A grin breaks across Cloves face and she says,

"Told you two you would get a beating! Lemmy guess the whole time she was kicking your butts you guys were thinking ' Oww God I wish I just would've listened to clove!'" She says.

"You have no idea I saw her knock marvel out when she first woke up and he was hovering over her. She kicked him off then tackled him to the ground and punched his face repeatedly until he was out. Then I guess I wasn't as stealthy as I thought and when I hid behind her couch she jumped over it and tackled me and I was scared out of my mind. Then she starts tying me up then asked me who sent me and what did I do. Then I yelled Clove and she knocked me up and when I woke up me and marvel were tied up and sitting on her couch ad she was the only thing that filled our vision I mean that was a little creepy." Finnick said and marvel continues.

"Then Finnick jumps up and twirls and his butt hit the floor hard. He kind of looked like a ballerina." Marvel says thoughtful. Then Finnick continues after that.

"And Marvel screamed like a little girl and face planted to the floor." He says as we all burst out laughing. We are such a great group of friends!

**A/N: Hey tell me what you think of this chapter I made it extra funny. I thought you would like it. Thank you everyone who was reading, following, favorites, and reviewing my story and I would also like to say a big thanks to Cokamo for her wonderful review! See ya in the next chapter bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi guys thanks for reading! I wanted to do something really funny for this chapter when my brother told me a blonde joke so no offense to all of you guys out there this is just for a laugh. I wanted to say that ahead of time so there is no drama or anything ****J. Thank you all for reading PLEASE REVIEW you guys would make me the happiest girl in the world if I got up to 20 reviews by the end of this month! DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger games or the characters sadly. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

After we finished laughing at Finnick and Marvels foolishness we started walking. Some how we ended up talking about Peeta.

"I just don't know how to explain him. I don't know what's wrong with him!" Glimmer says.

"Neither did the doctors Glimmer. Neither did the doctors." Clove says sighing while we all laugh.

" Clove that was mean I'm really hurt!" We turn around to find Peeta coming out the back of a bakery with potato backs holding his hand to his heart faking mock hurt.

" Well I thought they should've know ahead of time." Clove says in a matter of fact tone.

"Look you know I was sorry for that Clove I didn't mean to kill you. You know how my mother is!" He whisper yells. Wait is this the guy I saved Clove from when we were back in 11? I never got to see his face cause it was covered in some substance. Is that the boy that Clove had a reason for carrying around knifes? I am so confused.

" What does your mother have to do anything with it! You were lucky I never carried knifes until that happened and I am grateful Katniss was there for me!" She whisper yells back. Everyone looks at me. Clove looks at me apologetically because she knows that I don't like to be in the spotlight. Peeta looks at me out of shock and disbelief.

" You were that girl that put me in the hospital for 4 weeks? You were that girl that made us move here?" He questions himself. I felt the need to speak up so I did.

"Look Peeta? I was scared I didn't know what you would have done to Clove if I wasn't there. Clove is like my little sister I felt the need to protect her. Ever since her parents dies I became her sister/friend. I was always there for her. So I did what I though was best to keep you away from her. I never liked one bit but I just couldn't take the risk of losing Clove. My sister Prim and Clove are the only reason I am here right now. They mean so much to me. Look what I'm Trying to say is that I'm sorry. And I didn't like hurting anyone it's just that I always had to so I could protect them." I let out. I have never said anything like that out loud in my life. I look at Peeta and he looks down at my arm where it had been cut when he tried to kill Clove but I blocked the hit.

" My mom jacked me up on tracker jacker poison." He says then puts his head down in shame. I never knew she did that to him!

" That's why I act like a jerk. It makes me see things sometimes that aren't true but I have no idea how to control it or get it out of my system." Just then we here cop sirens. Peeta looks back in the bakery then looks panicked.

"My mom called the cops! Hurry Foxface, Delly, Glimmer get into these bags hmmmm," He starts but I interrupt him.

" Come on Clove, Finnick, and Marvel I'll camouflage you enough to where they wont see you and I'll hid you in some trees." I say gathering mud as fast as I can and smearing it all on them. Once I got them all finished and hid them in the trees I look over to see that the girls have gotten into the bags and are just sitting there. Then I climb up the tree just as the cop car has got here. A guys steps out the car and Goes towards the bags. Good there is only one. He kicks the first one and Glimmer purrs out

" Meow" She says he huffs and goes towards the bag Foxface is in. He kicks it and she barks. He huffs again and then he goes toward Delly this time when he kicks it she yells

"POTATO!" the cop looks at it for a minute then huffs again and goes to the bakery. He opens the door and goes in leaving it open. We can hear the conversation between Peeta's Mom and the cop. I can't believe that the cop actually fell for it. When Delly yelled potato I was thinking the whole time ' Gosh she is so stupid who would fall for that!' Well it worked.

"Darius is so stupid!" Finnick laughs breaking me out of my train of thought. He must mean the cop. I stifle a giggle when the cop comes out gets into his car and drives away. I jump off of the tree, the girls get out of the bags, Peeta comes out of the bakery , then I help everyone out of the tree.

" Peeta I can help you will the tracker jacker poison if you would let me. I promise I won't hurt you anymore." I say trying to shake the guilty feeling I am having and look around.

"Would you?" He asked with hopeful eyes. I look around once more looking around for the plant. I finally find it and walk over to it. It has a purple streak on each leave which are green. I pick a few and brig them over to him.

" How did they give you the poison?" I ask.

" They took a needle and filled it with it then ejected it into my vein in my right arm."He says showing me his arm I take it and look at the hole.

"Clove let me see your knife." I say while I put the leaves into my moth and chew. She hands me her knife which I use to reopen the hole. Then I take the plant out of my mouth and lay it on the opening quickly so no more blood than necessarily comes out. I rip a piece of fabric off of my jacket and wrap it around so they juices will go into the hole and clean the poison thoroughly out of his system. He looks up at me and thanks me over and over again. Then everyone asks me how I know what to do for this.

"Back in 11 before my father died he accidentally stepped on a nest full of them and they attacked him. It was terrifying but when he made it home he just passed out on the floor I knew he wasn't dead because if he was stung to the point the would die he wouldn't of made it home. We had plants in our house for other victims that have been stung but I never did it myself. But I knew this was a life or death situation. So I did what I did to you but my dad needed more of the plant. After that I promised myself that if I could do anything to help the situation some people might be in I would do all that I could." I said looking at the ground waiting to be told they didn't want to talk to me ever again. Instead Clove, Peeta, Cato, Glimmer, Delly, Marvel, Finnick, and Foxface hugged me.

"Thank you for sticking with me through all of that Katniss. I am so glad that you are my friend!" Says Clove.

" Come on guys we should go home it's getting pretty late." Says Finnick.

" Hey why don't we all have a sleepover at my house!" Glimmer says jumping up and down.

"Sure!" We all say I take out my phone text Prim to tell her where I will be and then we head off to her house. When we get there we see another blonde that is about my age and a guy with grey eyes just like mine.

"Guys these are my siblings Madge and Gale." Glimmer says. Gale stands up and shakes hands with me.

"Hi I'm Katniss." I say. He looks awfully familiar. Where have I seen him? Oh that's right I seen him in the woods when I first got here.

"You hunt." I say because I absolutely know it was him out there believe it or not.

"Yeah I do how did you know that?" He questions.

" I do to and I saw you on my way there." I say confidently. He grins, puts an arm around my shoulder, and yells,

"Hey Glimmer looky here! I got me a hunting partner." He says then turns back to me.

"What do you hunt with?" He asks

"Bow and arrow, snares, knifes, and I use trees to get a good look at what I'm going up against." When I finish my sentence his grins and says

"It's about time I found someone who had and interest in hunting." He says getting a little too cozy so I walk away and go towards Cato who it just leaning there on the door frame watching me.

"Hey Cato!" I hug him.

"Hi spitfire!" He laughs. Just then we hear a crash from upstairs and a scream. I run to the noise determined to keep that promise to myself and for whoever that was. But when I run into the room what I see shocks me greatly.

**A/N: Cliffhanger OOOOO! Don't worry I wont leave you hanging for long. I promise! More reviews and I will update faster! Favorite please! Thank you for reading bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi I decided too update faster cause I know I would want to know what was happening. You guys got any ideas that you think you want out there pm me. I'd be more than glad to put them in my story. There are 2 people out there that did review on my 4****th**** chapter so far and I would like to thank them here they are,**

**Cato Lover 101 and Yodelll (both guests) and I will message you if I update Cato Lover 101 Thank you for reviewing and reading my story. You are too kind! I'm glad you like my story. Oh and I made some tweaks to the first chapter. I did not want to be Katniss's brother I wanted him to be Glimmer's. Just wanting to clear that all up. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Hunger Games all credit goes to Suzanne Collins! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

I look into the room to find Haymitch waxing Effie's legs. The thing that broke is what I'm guessing used to be a vase. Then Haymitch roars,

" LOOK IF YOU CAN'T STOP KICKING ME EVERYTIME I DO THIS YOOOOU ASKED FOR IT NOT ME!" Haymitch yells nursing his bruising stomach. I look between them and then say,

"False alarm everyone just some.. Hair removing …. Difficulties?" I say not so sure what this is. I look at Haymitch who gets up and runs toward the cabinet downstairs, opens it, and digs out some liquor. He takes a swig then settles down on the floor in a corner cuddling with the bottle whispering,

"Peace and serenity." over and over again until he is out. I look around and laugh. I like this family. It's very strange and spontaneous. I walk over to Madge and talk to her for a couple minutes then Glimmer turns on some music and pronounces it is karaoke night. The order goes like this, Glimmer, Marvel, Peeta, Madge, Delly, Foxface, Cato, Finnick then me. I really don't want to cause it would be my fault if they all went deaf. It all goes by so fast they are all amazing singers and now I have to go and ruin the show. They push me up onto the stand in the living room and wait for me to start. I close my eyes and start.

_Deep In The Meadow_

_Under The willow_

_A Bed Of Grass_

_A Soft Green Pillow_

_Lay Down Your Head, And Close Your Sleepy Eyes_

_And When Again They Open, The Sun Will Rise._

_Here It's Safe, Here It's Warm_

_Here The Daisies Guard You From Every Harm_

_Here Your Dreams Are Sweet And Tomorrow Brings Them True_

_Here Is The Place Where I Love You._

_Deep In The Meadow_

_Hidden Far Away_

_A Cloak Of Leaves_

_A Moonbeam Ray_

_Forget Your Woes And Let Your Troubles Lay_

_And When Again It's Morning, They'll Wash Away._

_Here It's Safe, Here Its Warm_

_Here The Daisies Guard You From Every Harm_

_Here Your Dreams Are Sweet And Tomorrow Brings Them True_

_Here Is The Place Where I Love You._

I finish Looking up at the others. There mouths are open wide. I start to panic.

"Guys can you hear me are you ok!" I asked waiting for there response.

"Oh My God Katniss! You have a gift. You're an angel! You have the most amazing voice I have ever heard." Glimmer says.

"Yeah Katniss even the birds outside went quiet when you started singing!" Peeta says. I can't see how they don't realize the birds are probably dead cause of my voice.

" No that's because there all dead my voice sounds like metal scraping against metal!" I exclaim. There must be something wrong with them all.

" No your just that enchanting Katniss believe me." Says Cato.

"Awe that was so sweet Cato but I still don't see it." I say walking over to him and giving him a kiss. I walk back over to Glimmer and ask her where the extra blankets are. After she tells me I go and get one then place it over the mumbling Haymitch. Then turn towards the rest of the gang and yell

" Who wants to do something funny to Haymitchs face!' Everyone smiles and nods Clove just says,

"There's the Katniss we all know!" I go and pull Haymitchs hair into pigtails. Then I take some make up to make him look like a girl. When I get finished I stand up, take his liquor, dump it out in the sink, then fill it up with prune juice. He wont suspect a thing. After that I get Effie in on the plan but what she doesn't know is that this 'little girl' is Haymitch. So I get her to put a dress and high heels on him. Then she squeals,

"Oi! This girl needs some waxing. Dear lord!" She exclaims getting him into the out fit.

When that's all done she goes up to her room and goes to bed. We all get in a circle and play, 20 questions.

"So Foxface what is your real name?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Felicia." She says. I just love that name!

"Katniss out of every boy in this room who do you think is the most charming?" Finnick says giving me what I can guess is a seductive smile.

" Cato." I say without hesitation or thinking. All of the boys but Cato, who might I say is grinning like a love struck idiot which I love with all my heart, act offended and marvel pretends to faint out of disbelief. I laugh along with Cato and the other girls. Just then Haymitch comes in the room skipping. Now he really looked like a little girl but he should be shorter but still.

"LA Da La DA Dee!" He sings plopping beside me.

" Hiya everyone as you can tell I am Effie Trinket!" He says. He must think he is dreaming. He-he. Can't wait to see how this turns out.

"Oo let me have this!" He says picking up one of the bottles and is drinking it. Peeta accidentally knocks it out of his hand when he gets up to get a drink. Haymitch looks down to the floor where the broken bottle lays then back to Peeta and does this process a couple of times before screeching out,

"Oh IT"S ON BROTHA!" Then Haymitch punches Peeta in the face and puts his hand on the table to hoist himself up when I take a butter knife and stab right between his fingers.

"THAT IS MAHOGANY!" He screeches then falls to the floor when he broke his heel and is woken up by his 'dream'.

"What in the world is going on?" Haymitch questions as he gets up.

" You were sleep walking around the house, did your hair and make up, got into some of Effie's cloths and interrupted our game." Gale speaks up.

"Oh ok well you kids better go to bed because Effie told me that I do sometimes sleep walk around the house naked and I'm sure none of you want to see that." He says and we race up to the room. We all sleep on the floor so it was fair. I cuddled up to Cato and fell asleep wondering what was in store for us tomorrow.

**A/N: Hi Yes I know the whole cliffhanger thing isn't what you were expecting but that's what made it that more special! You though someone was getting robbed or hurt didn't you. Well I guess Effie did get hurt but whatever. I know this chapter might have been weird for some people but I am weird so yep. Oh and I love the name Felicia so I just have to put it into this chapter. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter. If you want any ideas or anything just Pm me. Thanks for reading my story ****J Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi ya'll ! I got another exiting chapter that I hope you all will like! I am super exited to hear what you guys think! Please Review! I might not update all of the time cause I have to study for Spanish which is extremely confusing to me Lol! Here are some of the people that have added me as a favorite, reviewed or followed me and my story Thanks,**

**TGinger (Thank you so much for adding my story to your favorites!)**

**Cokamoe (Thank you so much for commenting, reviewing, favorites and all of your kindness!)**

**Angels on the Moon23 (Thanks for adding my story to your favorites, adding it to alerts, and for reviewing!)**

**Laughingsince98 (Thanks for adding me to your alert subscription ****J)**

**Cato Lover 101 (Thank you for all of your support and kind words! You made me feel like my story was special and I couldn't ask for a better reader!)**

**Yodelll Guest (thank you for your comment it means so much to know you guys are reading. That's kind of why I put a cliffhanger in there. Just wanted to see how you guys would respond to that ;)**

**Icecream365 (Thank you so much for adding my story to your favorites J)**

**Crazykitty101 (Thanks for following me and my story! I feel so special when I get emails telling me this stuff J)**

**Obsedian-dream ( Thank you so much for adding this story to your alert subscriptions!)**

**And a very special guest out there that did review. Give it up for MACEY! Yay LYLAS!**

**I couldn't ask for better people! You guys are so kind to take time and read my story thank you all so much. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

_My dad is back! He survived the fire. Right now me and my family including Clove are sitting around the table getting ready to eat supper. We are all talking when the president suddenly appears beside of my dad. Nobody can see him but me. Why? Then Snows eyes turn into snakes spitting venom where ever they can get it. My eyebrows shot up to my hairline I'm sure. Then snow takes out a dagger and twirls it into his hands. Then snakes that are his eyes spit out fire at my dad. I am Mobilized it's like I can't do anything. Then The fire catches on his precious cloths. that's when I found my voice,_

"_NO DAD get down hurry roll do something just don't leave us again PLEASE DAD!" I scream. I hurry and take all of our water and throw it onto the fire on him while he screams out in agony. It does absolutely nothing but makes the fire more raged. In his last streams of agony he cries out to me,_

"_KATNISS why didn't you help me? I thought you loved me! WHY? You are a heartless monster!" Then he disintegrates. I know I was scared but now I am enraged. Kind of like the fire I was trying to put out. I turn to snow taking the glass that had broken by getting in to close to the fire. I grabbed a nice rugged piece cutting my hand in the process. This should do some damage to that evil old brute. Right when I am about to charge at him I notice that he is turned around holding something. Then he turns around and drops…Prim to the floor. Prim my twin sister, the one I would go to far as to die for her has died right there in front of me all because I was to late to save her just like my dad. I drop to my knees and cry out,_

" _PRIM! Why did you do this to her you could of done it to me you sick bastard!" I look down to my precious Prim and notice that there are cuts all on her they read, Your next fire girl and This is all your fault! Why Prim, my innocent little angel? Why of all of the other people in the world why her? I look up to snow hatred raging in my eyes. I feel hollow without my Prim. But I'm gonna enjoy every bit of torturing he has coming for him. Just then I hear distant voices calling out my name. They become more and more louder just as everything begins to disappear before my eyes._

" Katniss please wake up! It's not real! Come on Katniss please trust me!" Clove yells as I start bawling louder and kicking them. I am full on hate mode and if it was Clove she would know just what to do about it. But until that happens I will still need someone to prove to me that it's not a dream any more. Cato pins me down while Clove talks to me trying to calm me down. Just then the door opens and in walk in it Haymitch and Effie.

" Katniss what is wrong?" Effie questions me. I guess that was a dream. I am so glad Prim is alright.

"Nothing it was just a nightmare I'm so sorry guys." I say looking down at my feet feeling embarrassed for the way I acted. They all look at me relieved that I have stopped trying to kill them all.

" Listen guys I am extremely sorry I never meant to hurt and of you. I thought I was still in my dream. Will you guys forgive me please. I am truly sorry." I apologize again.

"Yeah why don't you tell us what happened in your dream so we can see if we can help you" Glimmer says with a smile. So I say ok and tell them from begging to end. Clove comes over to me and hugs me. I am grateful to have someone as great as her for my best and closest friend. They all look at me with sad eyes. Me being me didn't want all of the attention so I jumped up and said,

"Who wants to go to the park?" I say. They all smile and nod their heads. We walk out of Glimmers house and Head to the park. It's actually a meadow but so many kids find it beautiful and fun so we consider it a park with them all there playing. When we make it there we spot a girl with spiky short hair come running at us.

"Hi I am Johanna Mason." She extends her hand out for me and I shake it.

"Katniss Everdeen. You want to hang out with us?" I ask looking at the other guys. She nods her head then talks.

" Hey Glimmer you owe me five bucks!" Johanna says.

"For what?" I asked

"She told me she would give me five bucks if I got that dude over there to kiss my boob." She says pointing to a guy with red hair and lots of freckles.

" Oh my God Johanna! We need to go to a priest so he can bless it and make it whole again!" Delly says with a shocked expression.

"What? He didn't take a bite out of it or anything!" Johanna says looking at her with an amused expression. I laughed a bit at that.

"You know what I mean Jo!" Delly says getting frustrated.

"Hey why don't we go do something fun like…. Go swimming!" Finnick says wanting to break up this soon to be fight. We all agree and go shopping for new bathing suits. When we get there Glimmer tells us she will get us some that we will like. Us not thinking anything of it we say ok and go get a bench to sit on. When Glimmer comes out she has all two pieces which I am not happy about. I don't want people to see my scares. I guess I can wear a shirt over it. Or I can jump in the water as fast as I can without anyone thinking of it. Clove gives me a knowing look but we both know that I can hide it if I don't slip up. Cloves bathing suit is silver like her knifes and have the deign of silver ropes all over it. Delly and Glimmer's are the same hot pink but Delly's bathing suit has sparkles. Wow did not see that coming! Note my sarcasm. Johanna's is a deadly black. But mine is a red one with orange and red jewels that when reflect in the light make me look like I am on fire. My mouth drops open in awe as I look at the suit. Then Glimmer ushers us into changing rooms after she paid for the suits and told us to hurry so we can beat the guys down there at the pool. I put on the suit and walked out. When I do walk out Clove steps behind me covering my scars from wandering eyes by giving me a jacket. When we get there I go to the far end of the pool and set out my towel. Then I take the jacket off. Right when I do the guys walk in the entrance and when the see me they stare with open mouths. Embarrassed I jump into the pool with a perfect dive on the way down. When I can back up for air after a while I see everyone was watching me with concern and curiosity on their faces. I scrunch my eyebrows up in confusion. Why would they be looking at me like… Oh they must have seen my scars when I dived in. I forgot all about them for a second. Why can't I do anything right? They all jump in and swim towards me. I let them. I knew I was going to have to tell them sooner or later. When they make it the start tracing the scars on my back and top of my arms. It kind of tickles.

"They are from burns and when I fell through the greenhouse while I was up in a tree and lost my footing. The others are from my whipping." I mumble the last part. They all gasp except for Clove who was looking at me with sad eyes. I adverted my gaze to the diving board when Johanna asked me why I got a whipping.

"When I turned 15 I refused to give myself to Cray, The Head peacekeeper. That's when he told everyone that I had been caught stealing from him which I never. He did it because I wouldn't let him have me like other girls did when they needed money or food. I never did that. I would never do that so he took me out in front of the justice building where everyone could see and tied me to a post and whipped me. He got up to 35 when Clove found out what was going on and through a knife at him and planted him in a hospital. No one knew it was her that saved me from dying of that whipping. He said he would have gone to 150 if it wasn't for that knife. And It was lucky of me to befriend her to I couldn't of asked for a better person than her." I hug Clove and let one tear out but wipe it away before anyone saw it.

"I'm really sorry for all that has happened to you. We all are but I know I can help you get rid of theses scars so no one will notice them. They will be there if you put on just a little bit of this special cream but if you want them completely gone we have to put more on it and let it be for 10 minutes. Do you want to try?" Glimmer says trying to lighten the mood with good news. Of coarse I would want to have that cream but there is no way I could pay them back. It just sounds to expensive.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to pay you back. I just can't it wouldn't be right." I say. Glimmer shakes her head and smiles.

"We don't need it anymore Katniss we got our house fixed up. We only had it because the owner of our house before us treated it terribly bad and the floors were so bad you would fall through them. We got more than enough money to please take it. I won't give up until you agree with me!" She exclaims. I reluctantly say yes and accept her offer.

"Why don't we swim for a little while though I don't want to ruin anyone's fun with my scars and all." I say wanting to get back into the water. They agree but the guys all pick us up and dump us in the freezing side.

"Oh IT"S ON!" Us girls all yell at the same time. Then we attack. We all jump out of the water with big smiles chanting,

"We are gonna get you!" Then we chase after the guys. We all jump on their backs and they ride us around. This is a lot of fun. All of the sudden something moans then splashes into the water beside us. We all were startled to see Haymitch followed us here in his drunken state. He is even in trunks. But I am pretty sure he does not know how to swim and is drowning so I jump in and pull Haymitch out setting him down on the chair beside the pool. Then Effie comes in to save the day and performs CPR on him. He gurgles back to life and flops around on the floor like a fish and then gives me a bear hug.

"Thanks for that Sweetheart! You really are a lifesaver!" Haymitch praises me. I blush and look down mumbling a thanks and no problem. What a weird day.

**A/N: That was the 6****th**** chapter. Thank you so much for reading. Tell me if you want something to happen and I'll find a way to put that in there so yeah. Tell me what you guys think. REVIEW Please It means a lot. I love every bit of what you guys tell me so give it a shot. May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!**


	7. Chapter 7

**REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!: Hey guys. Please review! I would love to see all new responses on my story! I wouldn't mind if you pm me and tell me some ideas because it could be really helpful! Don't be shy ****J. Here are all of my supporters,**

**TGinger **

**Cokamoe **

**Angels on the Moon23 **

**Laughingsince98 **

**Cato Lover 101 **

**Yodelll (Guest)**

**Icecream365 **

**Crazykitty101 **

**Obsedian-dream **

**Vball10sb**

**And Macey! Thank you all so much for reading my story It really does mean a lot! Please read the Authors notes and just to test some of ya out there I want everyone out there that does have an account to Pm me what there favorite part in my story they liked best! I'll be waiting…..Oh and whoever Pms me first they can decide what will happen in the next chapter. May the Hunger Games be forever with you ;)**

**Chapter 7**

Once we all got past Haymitch and his drunken haze we made way for Glimmers house…Again. When we got there Glimmer and Madge ran up the stairs to get the cream. I do feel bad though taking this. What if they need it? I can't think about it anymore cause they are running back down the stairs with the medicine.

" Hey boys you all can go somewhere else for like ten minutes because she will have to take off her shirt so the shirt doesn't take any off when it goes back down." Glimmer says pointing back to the stairs. All the guys seemed disappointed but then they get big grins on their faces then head towards the room across from me instead of the stairs. When they close the door we go over and cover any peeking holes in the door. That's when I notice a glass window up above the door. Then Finnick head pops up there looking for us. Then we all hear a muffled,

"Shoot I think they all went to a different room! Now what a waste." Finnick exclaims. I look over to the girls and nod.

ONE

"Hey we have other vents in this house Finnick don't worry." Gale says.

TWO

"No guys I don't want any of you looking at my Katniss like that." I hear Cato say I smile, Look up to still see the back of Finnick's head And look back at the girls and nod again.

THREE

We all push the door open and just in time to see Finnick tumble of the chair he was standing on. Then it seems like everything moves in slow motion. While Finnick falls he tumbles on Gale then Gales hand fly's out and hit's a board with a fish bowl on it. The fish bowl goes up in the air the land on Marvels head so he is stuck. Then Marvel tumbles out of the window. We hear the glass break and Marvel curse. That was epic! And to top it off Cato looks like he's seen the devil himself. I go over to Cato and hug him. His face regains all color and he hugs me back. Then I pick my self up get some blind folds. Grab some crazy glue and Stick it around their heads so they can't see and say.

"Now if you touch these the glue will burn the living hell out of you so don't try it because I am the only one who knows how to remove it without getting myself or anyone hurt." I say my face red from all of the laughter I am trying to contain.

"Okay okay we got it just hurry so we can get this off our faces." They all shake in panic. I stifle a giggle and run out with the girls. They put the stuff on my back and arms then we wait for ten minutes. Then clean it all off. OMF IT WORKED!

"THANK you so much! Thank You! Thank you!" I hug all of the girls. I am so grateful. Now I have nothing to worry about when I go swimming. Then I go back in the room where the boys are and whip off there blindfolds.

" HEY! I thought the glue would burn you if you touch it!" Finnick says with a pout. I laugh.

"It's called lying Fin." I say still laughing. They are just that gullible.

"Okay so lets go to the beach and surf. There is water and you can show of you new back Katniss!" Finnick says smiling while handing us our bathing suits. Then we head off to the beach. When we get there we all head for the stalls to change. We all walk out after a minute or two. Everyone stops and turns to look at us. Then after like 3 minutes they go back to what the were doing. We don't see the guys so we decide to take a quick walk along the shore.

"Hey there." Some one whistle behind us we all turn around but he is looking at Clove. I can tell he is drunk cause the smell is way to strong for you not to notice. The guy reaches out for Clove when I take his arm, twist it behind his back, and Clove takes out her knife. I hold him still while Clove traces his face lightly giving him a nick here and there with her knife.

"Now I suggest you leave us alone got it?" I whisper into his ear menacingly. He shakes his head no and yells out for the rest of, what I am guessing, the rest of his crew. They come out from behind the buildings on the side and come after us. I make sure I break the guy I have in my hands leg so he won't be able to move. At that moment the guys decide to come find us. When they see what is happening they jump in. One of the guys went up to me and got a hold of me from behind. I guess I never thought it was coming toward me because I was so caught up on saving everyone else. He takes me behind a building unnoticed. Then he pulls out a knife. He hands it for a second then puts a gag in my mouth. I wasn't going to cry out anyway I don't want this guy hurting any of my newfound friends.

"Keep quiet or I'll snap your neck!" My maybe soon to be killer says. Like I said before I wasn't going to risk anyone else's life for mine. It would be selfish of me. He held the knife up to my throat while he tied me up. Then he took the knife and start to plunge it into my skin. He carved the words _You were to late _and _I will be back_. Similar to my dream but not quite. After he was finished carving into my skin and I still didn't let out so much of a squeak or a tear he continued. It was like he was painting on my skin. Very painful strokes into my skin making designs of fire every where on my body. Then he flipped me around so I was laying on my stomach. Yeah it hurt stretching out the cuts and letting more blood flow out. Then I feel him carve a design in my back and then more word carvings. Just as he finishes the designed he flips me over but my vision is to blurry to see anything. Then I feel the guy being lifted up and slammed into the wall beside me. Then I hear a whole bunch of people calling out my name. One of the voices I recognize as Cato's. Another Cloves, Glimmer, Finnick, Marvel, Peeta, Delly, Foxface, and a few others.

"Katniss please stay with us we need you! Please I love you Please stay with us! Hurry get a car get her to the hospital hurry!" I hear Clove and Cato yell the others are still trying to keep me up. I have lost way to much blood but I can only seem to focus on 19 words at the moment.

"Please tell Primrose I love her. Take care of Clove and Prim, Cato. They're my world. I love you." I feel tear drops stain my face. But they aren't mine. There all of my friends. Then I black out.

**A/N: There is the 7****th**** chapter. I try to make them all as interesting as I can so tell me what you think. I really want to hear what all of you guys think. ( I will not make Katniss die in this story! This is not the end!)I would also like to have 20 reviews or more by the end of this month. So come on! Thank you for reading and may the odds be ever in your favor ;)!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: Yeah I'm back sorry I was studying for my Spanish test ****J I have this all planned out. There might be a sequel I don't know I'll have to see what will happen later on. Pm me what you think. I will do this in Cato's POV so you can see what he is going through and what happens when Katniss passes out. You'll have to stick with me on this! Don't quit! I appreciate you reading thanks J**

**Cato's POV Chapter 8**

I can't believe my eyes. A guy on my Katniss causing her so much pain and she's not making a sound afraid of putting us in danger. Now all I can see is red. I run towards the guy rip him off of Katniss and throw him I a wall knocking him unconscious. I decide Katniss is more important than my anger and that I will deal with him later. I ran over to Katniss as all of our friends gather around us. Katniss's eyes are hazing she's about to pass out by the amount of blood she has lost. I can't let this happen she's the love of my life. She's the reason I kept living in hopes of seeing her again one day. No she will not die.

"Katniss please stay with us we need you! Please I love you Please stay with us! Hurry get a car get her to the hospital hurry!" Me and Clove scream terrified for our beloved Katniss. She is far to precious to dies. The world doesn't deserve to have her on the face of it. She's so pure and she's a fighter. I can tell she is trying her best when she spew out these words that might be her last,

"Please tell Primrose I love her. Take care of Clove and Prim, Cato. They're my world. I love you." She says as we all cry. This can't be happening. Katniss doesn't deserve anything that has happened to her. Anyone in this world would deserve this but not Katniss she is just too great for the life she's living. We cry our tears drip on her face. Something in me snaps at that point. Just looking at her determined face it's like she is still trying to keep us going. When she's dying she would worry about us. I have tears streaming down my face as I pick her up wrap my shirt around her wounds so she doesn't lose anymore blood then run as fast as I can to the hospital with her in my arms. I arrive there in no time run up all the way to a room that has not one patient in it then set her down carefully and get all of the doctors I can find. Everyone is looking at me like I am a madman. Maybe I am but its not as important than the situation going on now.

"HELP HER! Don't you see she's worse than anyone else her?! Help her NOW!" I scream In pure and utter rage. The doctors flee into the room I had placed Katniss and just then everyone shows up breathless and bawling their eyes out. I'm probably doing the same thing. Katniss might be dieing in that room over there and there is nothing I can do about it. I barge into the room along with the others once the doctors leave. She has lost a lot of blood but only clove has her type here so she goes into another room. We are all bent over Katniss crying then Marvel speaks out.

"I know I haven't known you for that long Katniss but you really have grown onto me. Your the most protective, sweet, pretty, and the most strongest girl I have gotten the chance to know. No scratch that you are the strongest person out there. The list goes on for hours too. Your really like a sister to me and I wanted to thank you so much for protecting us all. You didn't have to but you did. You took in all of those nasty words and cuts and bruises. You would give up your life to save one of ours. You are the bravest girl ever. I love you Katniss please fight threw this!" Marvel cries out then It all goes in a circle one by one telling Katniss about how precious she is to us.

"Katniss we haven't know you for long but you are the greatest friend we could ever have. You risked your life so we could all live our and that's the most caring, bravest, and sweetest things anyone has ever done. I love you so much Katniss. You're like my second sister I never got." Glimmer says crying her words cracking upo every so often.

" Hey Katniss Just like Glimmer says you will always be our sister. We love you even though we barely know you all that well. No body could resist not loving you. You always put other peoples life's and feelings first ahead of yours. You're the best person we have ever gotten the chance to know." Madge says crying also.

" You were the one that lit up all of the situations we have been through Katniss. You have saved my life many times. I couldn't ask for a more better sister. You were always there through thick and thin. You always had a mask that only the closest people to you would see through. You gave me a shoulder to cry on and the saddest part is that you never had one for your self. You were never alone. We will always be with you. I love you so much Katniss please come back to us!" Clove says.

" You're the best person anyone could meet Katniss. I don't know if you remember or not the day I threw the bread. I'm really sorry. I can't explain how painful it was knowing I went out there to kill Clove with that knife and you took the hit. I was amazed someone would actually so that in the districts around here. But you. You were always the angel that brought light upon us in our darkest hour when no one ever did that to you. You never wanted anyone to feel all of the pain you did. You will always be my hope. Thank you so much." Peeta whispers tears streaming down his face too.

" I am amazed by how caring you are Katniss. You were a miracle sent down from heaven to us. Like it was your job to protect us. It's like when Jesus was sent down here to be crucified he saved us from all of the sin and wrong doings. You and him both shed blood for us and I bet his is up the so proud of you. But I know he wants you alive and with us. He also know how much we love you and care for you. Please come back! We need you." Finnick says barely above a whisper.

" You were all that everyone every talked about Katniss." Delly and Foxface said at the same time. Delly busted into new tears so Foxface continued for both of them." Everywhere we went it was ' Did you see the new girl and her friend? When they run I swear I saw sparks shoot out!' or ' The new girl is so caring I wish I had a friend like that.' When I heard everything they were saying I thought and thought and I was like, You know what? I am Glad we have a friend like Katniss. She makes all of the children laugh instead of cry. She was a blessing for all of us. I love you Katniss you are like our sister. We were glad to have you around Please come back for us. We couldn't live if you weren't here with us. I'm sure everyone in this district would go into a depression if you left us." Foxface says right before she burst into tears along with Delly. Now its my turn.

" Katniss the first time we met I was kind of scared. I wanted to get to know you so bad. You were the Girl on Fire Then and now. Even while you were dying back there you still had that determined look on your face. It was like you were still trying to protect us. When it was you that needed the protecting. When you moved my heart broke but I kept going for the fact that in my head I knew that I would see you again and I was determined to make that happen. Then you came back and I was so happy. I saw the knife coming toward us so I pulled you close. I felt like I was dreaming and remember when you asked my why I was smelling your hair and you called me a freak. I just felt like I was dreaming and that at any second you would disappear from my grasp. I was on Cloud 9 when you kissed me. I was so happy. It's just one of the many qualities you have Katniss. You can make anyone laugh, smile or feel happy when no one else can. My heart literally stopped when you sung for us. It was so beautiful though over the years you voice had become more angelic. I love you so much. If you die I'm sure I would die to. I wouldn't bare the thought of walking out of this hospital without you with me safe and sound. I love you so much Katniss please come back to us!" I sob burying my face in her precious hair. It still smells like her. The woods. Her favorite place to be. I fell my heart shatter to a million pieces each piece feeling like it is being stomped on over and over again. Then we all whisper at the same time.

" We Love you Please come back!" All choking on sobs. Just then Prim barges in crying a rapid stream of tears running down her face. Her face looks a little more like Katniss's now. Prim's hair is getting darker and her eyes changing from Grey to Blue. Prim kneels down beside Katniss and bawls out,

" I am so sorry Katniss. None of the should of happened to you. Please forgive me for not being the for you like you were for me. I am nowhere like you. I wasn't thinking of you feelings. Please don't leave me hear! Please don't leave us. Keep fighting Katniss you can do it do it for us. We love you so much. I can't live without you. Please come back I need you. Everyone from the school is here. They need you. They need the Katniss that brings out all of the good from people, makes them happy, makes the feel safe. Please Katniss we love you!" Prim cried out stroking Katniss's face memorizing every single detail. Then Katniss eyes start so slowly open.

"I love you guys so much thank you." Katniss says in a weak voice. "I will do it for you!" Katniss says again. Everyone looks into Katniss's eyes like they were hallucinating.

"You were awake this whole time?" I ask. Katniss nods.

"I woke up after hearing your guys voices. Thank you for saying all of those things about me I love you all so much. And I'm sorry for worrying you. I just wanted you all to be safe so I took the chance." Katniss looks at all of us with a guilty face.

"Don't worry about it Katniss we are all just glad your alive We love you so much. We promise to never leave your side ever again. We can even take turns sleeping at each others houses." Glimmer says crying tears of happiness and joy.

" Why did the school come for me?" Katniss asks us.

" Because you were just to special to pass up Katniss believe it or not there are actually some people that care for you out there…. Come on Katniss the doctor says you need to move around so you can have you blood flowing. Just be careful to not reopen any of the cuts. Oh and they will leave scars You can use more of the cream if you want. Let's go and tell the school your ok." Glimmer says. We walk to the edge of the staircase where everyone from the school is waiting. Then one by one they all lift three fingers to there lips the put them out into the air. That is not something you see at all. That was the sign that meant they respect you, care for you, and love you. I have never seen it done not once. But back then when the Hunger games were still here they used that sign for the coal miners that died. When Katniss gets to the top she starts to sing. The Hanging Tree. I wonder why she is singing until I hear Prim saying that she did ask. I was in a trance and I seems like the rest of the school is to. But then I notice the scars on Katniss's back I take a picture of it and decide to show it to Katniss after she is finished. I walk up to Katniss and show her the picture. She gasps and then has the same determined look on her face she always did have. The scars on her back say,

_The Hunger Games are back to stay. We overpowered President Coin and President Snow is still alive I would watch out for this years reaping if I were you. We will break you. Happy Hunger games._

Then on her back it has a picture of fire and in the middle of the fire it says,

_The Girl on Fire will be put out!_

"Attention! President Snow is still alive. The Huger Games are coming back. We need to fight back." Katniss says her determined mask still on top of all of her other feelings.

" We will get through this we will not fall back under the power of President Snow. I will fight." Katniss says as Madge pins a pendant onto Katniss's clothes. It it a circle with a mocking jay in the middle holding an arrow in it's mouth.

"I will be your Mocking Jay and I will teach you all how to fight." Katniss announces,

"Let's head to district 13!" She speaks again. But not before the doctors put some new Capitol medicine that seals all of the skin together and she is just like new. Then we head out to District 13 with Katniss leading the way.

**A/N: Yes There will be The Hunger Games but don't worry I got this! Well that was Cato's POV I hope you liked it. I made it sad and I even cried a little while I wrote it. So don't think you are the only one. Thank you for reading. REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY! PM ME ABOUT YOUR FAVORITE PART TO I WANT TO HEAR FROM SOME OF YOU GUYS! Oh and I came up with this on my own because you all failed my test L. Don't worry I'm not mad but please take the time to read the authors notes! May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi again! I'm thinking about putting up a cancer story. It will be Hunger Games. So message me and tell me who ya'll think it should be, Cato/Katniss, Peeta/Katniss, Marvel/Katniss, or Finnick/Katniss. Review and tell me what you think. Oh and thank you so much Cokamoe for you wonderful review thank you so much for all of your support. Much Love, Enjoy! **

**Chapter 9 back to KPOV**

"_Please Read the authors note. I know you didn't so go back up :{"_

I become livid by finding this new message from President Snow. I know he wouldn't be able to break through the barriers of District 13. No one would. I know because I was the Mocking Jay and no one knows about that part of my life. Everyone who was with me that day died and no one knew about the girl on fire, the one who escaped and outsmarted the arena, Game makers and Snow. I will have to do this all again. But no part of my team will die. Screw Snow I will kill him myself this time and enjoy it will all of my being. He tortured my closest friends when I was little making them go into the games. I had to watch. Then when he enters my little sister into the games I volunteered. Prim is the only one who knows of this. And knowing Snow he will put me right back in that hell hole.

I won't let him win. All of these life's threatened because Snow can't give in to the fact that as long as I'm on the face of this Earth he will always lose. And he doesn't like that one bit.

" Will you guys fight with us? I ask they all look at me and nod. Hands still raised in that precious sign that was gave to me that day of the reaping.

"Ok come up here. If you want to fight in Archery, Hand to Hand Combat, or Knifes come with me. If you want to use an axe go to Johanna. If you want to also go to knifes you can choose between my class or Cloves. If you want to specialize in swords go to Cato. Spears and Tridents go to Finnick and Marvel. And If you want to help heal out on the battle field join my sister." I say looking at each and every person in this hospital. They all nod and we decide to do all of training in a big room all together. Which is on the top floor of the hospital. I head off to the Bow and Arrows where lots of kids follow. I take a random kid and ask for their name.

"Lester." He says I nod and tell him my name. Then I set him up with the correct stance while Gale helps out with another.

"Ok to perfect your aim you aim just a little higher then what you are going for ok? "I tell him. He nods then shoots. Not dead in the center but it was still there.

"Great you're a natural Do you think you have a hang of it?" He nods then shoots a couple more times to show me. Still hit's the same place as the last.

"Ok can you help another kid so we won't spend up more time then necessary?" He nods and finds a girl to help. And the cycle repeats. Next after everyone in the group has mastered the skill of Archery is Self Defense. This Gale challenges me to so we can show the kids not to be afraid of the biggest opponents. He doesn't know how I fight though, he thinks this will be an easy win. Ha, can't wait to see the look on his face when I'm finished. Cato decides to be the referee. Everyone has circled around us waiting to see how this will go down. Clove stands their in front of us with a big grin on her face. She knows as much as I do what going to happen here.

"Ok you guys know how to fight. On the count of 3!" Cato announced. I get into a fighting position and see if I can find any weaknesses while I'm waiting.

"ONE!"

I noticed Gales side is arched. His attack position is all wrong.

"TWO!"

I have won this battle already. I know what he's going to do. I wonder if he has ever fought in his life.

"THREE!" Gale runs towards me and tries to tackle me and while he is in the air I duck out of the way making sure to leave my knee in his destination. And when he realizes what my knee is aiming to hit he is a second too late. It hits him HARD leaving him groaning on the floor. I give him a minute because its like getting hit in the boobs and that does hurt. When he gets up I swipe his legs out from under him and tackle him. Wrestling back and forth. Finally I get on top and pin him down. Cato blows the whistle and Gale is laying there in pain and shock that he just got beat by a girl.

"See everyone. No matter how small or big you are you can win if you really practice and try hard. There is nothing to it after a while." They all stare at me in amazement and I look pointedly at Finnick and Marvel.

" But I wouldn't mess with a person you can't figure out. Don't underestimate your opponents." I look back to the crowd with a grin. Finnick and Marvel tell their story for an example when they thought I wouldn't hurt a fly. And they both got their asses handed to them. Then the kids gather around and start practicing with some other trainers. Leaving all of us to socialize for a bit. They all come to me and give me hugs.

"I'm so glad you're here with us Katniss I wouldn't know what we would of done without you there with us. We love you so much." Glimmer says tears in her eyes. I look over to Prim and Prim nods.

"It's time you tell them Katniss they need to know so they will let you." Prim tells me as the rest of the gang look at me with confusion. Oh joy I have to have them worry about my life even more, as if there wasn't enough already.

"When the Hunger Games were here and the rebellion never happened," I took a deep breath to compose my self then continued. " Prim was reaped. It was her first year. And I volunteered. No one in district 12 has ever done that before. Sacrifices in families only went so far. I would do anything to keep Prim from deaths door. No one risked their lives like I did though. They had no hope. When I stepped on that stage I swore to myself that I wouldn't let the Capitol control me. I was not a piece in their games, no one was. And without doing it purposefully I sparked a rebellion. I was their leader. Throughout the games I found two people that I thought was very useful but my mentor thought were useless. He even named them Nuts and Volts. Their names were Wiress and Beetee. They were really smart and they showed me how to see the force fields that the Capitol agents designed. We destroyed the force field together. The arena wasn't as stable and full proofed as the Game makers had thought. After one of our other allies, Cashmere sat on me while taking out the tracker placed in my arm. I thought she had betrayed us at first but then the ground caved and we fell through the arena. All of our alliance made it. They all had cut out their trackers too. When we looked around we noticed that there were people everywhere. We were in District 13. Built under the Arena was President Coin and the rest of the rebels. We stayed and I came up with the plan to outsmart Snow and make him play his own sick twisted game. President Coin wanted to control us much like President Snow but no Hunger Games. I wouldn't have it so I shot Coin with the arrow that was suppose to kill Snow and then Snow died laughing. He suffocated in his own blood. Or so we thought. And now we are starting a new rebellion before the Hunger Games takes place again in Panem. Knowing Snow he will have twice the size of the army last time. But he knows I won't give up so he sent those guys after us today. And the guy that got me made sure we got the message. Snow wants me weak. He thinks because I am much younger than him that I will give up once I am placed in a terrible situation. Every time he fights back I will fight back harder. And he doesn't like that." I finish looking at everyone.

"You were in the Hunger Games?" Gale asks. I nod and say,

"That arena we went into was the worst. They had birds called Jabber Jays that would mimic the people you love but have them screaming in pain. They couldn't break me. They didn't give me the nickname, The Girl On Fire, for no reason. I practically spit in their faces when I started to sing. Quieting the birds in the process while everyone looked at me and awe and gratefulness. It was terrifying to hear all of the ones I love practically telling me they are dying through their voices. I went through hell and back and I'm sure Snow is bent on the idea of having me in the next games. So here's what I think we need to do. Since Snow thinks I have turned weak I think we should take this as our chance to fight. President Snow thinks I am dying on a hospital bed and the thought of me up and running would never cross that twists thing he likes to call head. So what do you say? I could call up the old team and we will fight together." I tell them walking over to the phone. They all nod and Cato says,

"The more the better." I turn back to the phone and dial in Wiress and Beetee's phone number. It rung 3 time when Beetee answered with a,

"Were on our way." Then hung up. I dial in Cashmere's number and she answers with a,

"Gloss and I are on our way." Then she hangs up. Wow they say great minds think alike. Then an announcement comes on the TV.

"Hello everyone. Now that your Mocking Jay has been defeated the Hunger Games will presume with a special guest of none other than, Katniss Everdeen. She will participate whether she likes it or not. This is a very special Hunger Games though. Only one person will go in and may not come out. Katniss Everdeen will have to face all of our mutations during her games. And if she does make it out. She will suffer along with anyone who rebels against you ruler. Have a fantastic night and, May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor." Snow's image is replaced by the Capitol Seal. Ha you watch Snow I will bring you down once I get to you and I'll do it where everyone in the world can see. The once great and powerful Snow defeated by the Mocking jay. A girl who starved during the most roughest times when all through his life he sat back and watched all of the Districts thrive beneath him. Never a worry in sight. Always had what he needed and wanted. Where as I hunted illegally in the woods. Providing food for my family. I have become more strong than our president, more cunning, and more fair. There's not a thing in the world he can do about it. He has no escape. And he very well knows it. But he has to stand his ground insulting me and Panem all together through just that one announcement. And you know what happens when you fight the bull. Just then our old alliance comes bursting through the doors,

"Lets kick some ass!" They all shout taking out all of their deadliest weapons. Everyone else follows shortly. We all go out side and go into the hovercraft made specifically for District 13. By the looks of it, it was made by none other than Beetee. You cannot see anything from the outside. It's like it's invisible. But the insides just a whole other story. There are all kinds of twists and turns leading to the training center. Then the take us to our sleeping quarters. It's all just a big room with tons of beds. This is where all of us will be staying. Then I see Thresh sitting on the beds that say Katniss and Prim in big letters. Clove, Prim, and I all run up to Thresh hugging him basically squashing him like a bug.

"OI! Guys don't kill me before the war begins. Oh and I brought Rue." Thresh smiles. Rue jumps down to the floor from the net on the ceiling. We all run from Thresh to Rue in records time.

"Oh guys we missed you so much!" We all yell hugging them both. Once we are done with our little reunion we turn to the rest of the guys and introduce them. They all seem to be getting along fine.

"We will be at the Capitol in 9 hours time I suggest all of you get some rest before heading out to the battle field. Beetee here will be designing your weapons while you are sleeping so just take a slip of paper and write down your name and weapon." Cashmere says. I take a piece of paper and write,

_Katniss Everdeen_

_Bow and Arrows_

_Knifes_

When I finish I put it in the slot for papers. Then I sit down on my bed. Prim comes over to me looking worried.

"Katniss promise me you won't die. You can't leave me here. You're my sister I love you so much. Please don't go and get yourself hurt. I don't ever want to see you in that state you were in back at the hospital." Prim says crying a little. I shush her and cradle her in my arms.

"Shhh Prim I will be ok. I want you to promise not to get hurt either. I'm doing this for you. Please don't cry. I love you. Here you can sleep with me tonight." I say getting back into bed I position myself beside of Prim so she has room to move around.

"Thank you Katniss. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Little Duck." I whisper kissing her forehead then drift off to sleep. But before I do I notice a shadow hover over me and I see these big Doe like eyes. So I force myself to stay awake.

"Katniss I'm scared." Rue whispers.

"Come on Rue it's ok here you can sleep with me and Prim tonight." I say pulling up the covers to Rue can slide under.

"Thank you. And promise me you will be careful today. I don't want to lose you." I nod and say,

"I'll be okay no go to sleep." I whisper back then lay back down drifting back to sleep.

**A/N: Hi tell me what you think and REVIEW. Please don't put words on there that aren't necessary. I would appreciate it much. If you are against bullying or abortion please check out my profile. I am very sensitive on those subjects. Please tell me what you think. Which characters shall I use in my cancer story. Remember out there, these stories are for you so please tell me. If you were here in person I would be on my knees begging right now Lol. Pm me or anything and tell me what you think or anything so yeah. This is a longer chapter than usual I was just in the mood. So REVIEW PLEASE It really means a lot to me thanks for reading ****J**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: Hi everyone! Tell me which characters I should use for my Cancer story! Please! Ok so I'll shut up and get on with the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own anything from the Hunger Games what so ever but if I did Gale would die not Finnick, Prim, or Rue. Gale would go die in a hole for all I care. No offence Gale lovers ****J**

**Chapter 10 KPOV**

I wake up to this blinding light. I try to force my eyes open then a large figure blocks out the light for me. I look up to find none other than Thresh.

"Good morning Kit-Kat!" Threshes deep voice sounds like a six year old kid.

"Good morning Threshy-boo!" I say my voice groggy just getting up from a peaceful sleep. I snuggle back into my pillow. I wonder how it got so warm. I hear Thresh chuckle.

"Hey don't get too comfortable!" Marvel yells from somewhere across the room.

"What do you mean?" I say snuggling into the warmth under my head waiting for sleep to come back to me.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Finnick says. Just then I feel my pillow vibrate. I slowly remove my head from the thing I assumed was my pillow to find Cato there laughing. I'm sure my face changed all sorts of reds before deciding on a nice crimson.

"Hey! Why are you on my bed?" I say, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"You were having a… fitful sleep so Prim and Rue come and got me. I went to go check on you and when I came back those little munchkins went and took up my bed telling me there was no room left. So they told me to go cuddle up with you. When I got into the bed you flung your hand over to the side and hit me in the face really hard. So I picked you up and laid you back on my chest. I got hit a few more times but it was worth it." He said smiling into every word. I looked down to my feet and noticed a few scratches.

"Prim! I told you to get rid of that demon you call a cat!" Prim peaks around the corner and says a sorry and then I feel someone pick me up and set me on their shoulders. I squeal and look down to see Thresh. He smiles up at me then yells out,

"Cato catch!" When I realize what he is going to do I'm already in the air. I look down to Cato in horror. Then I clash with Cato. Cato let's out an ' oof ' and the landing knocked the breath out of me. When I finally catch it Cato gives me a big sloppy kiss. I giggle into the kiss and pull away. Cato give me a pouty face. So I go into give him another kiss when Finnick yells out,

"Ok quit the kissing it's not very pleasant to watch." I look at him and stick out my tongue.

"Yeah well it's not very pleasant when we walk into the bathroom after you come out Finnick so I wouldn't be talking." Cato counters back. I giggle then become serious when I remember we have to fight in about 2 hours.

"Ok come on guys let's be serious. We are going to be fighting the Capitol and I need you all to promise me that whatever happens, just keep going. Get out alive. I'll handle President Snow. Just make sure you all are safe. Please!" I says looking into all of their eyes pleadingly. They all look back and Clove speaks out.

"No Katniss. You will come out with us don't even try it. I can't loose you. You are too good to be here in the middle of this mess and President Snow is the one targeting you. Not us and yet you still worry about us not giving yourself a thought. It's not fair Katniss you have to take care of yourself too. Now you need to promise us you will come back." Clove looks at me with the same pleading look. I scan the room to see all eyes are on me and waiting to hear my decision.

"I can't promise anything. But I will promise that you all are coming out of this mess. This has nothing to do with any of you but your helping me. You guys don't deserve to be here. This is all my mess. Thank you for helping. I wouldn't be here if it was all for you all." I say sincerely looking into the eyes of everyone who is looking my way.

" Katniss. Please just think of how we will feel if we loose you. It wouldn't be fair to us. If we lost you in the process of winning we wouldn't be the same. You may think your just another problem in the world but your not. Your much more. And no one deserves to think like that. Please!" Prim says. I look around and sigh.

"As long as it keeps you safe." I say just as the clock strikes 9.

"It's time. Grab your weapons!" I give out orders. I grab my bow and arrows, and knifes the ones Beetee designed for me. Then wait for the others to head out to the Capitol. Prim runs up to me and says,

"Please Katniss come back for us. We need you more than anything." She cries. I nod then we all head out. We are right behind Snows mansion in the forest. I put my finger to my lips to show them to keep quiet. I then creep over to the mansion without making a sound. Rue hops up into a tree. Thresh takes his group and goes to one side of the mansion while Gale takes his to the other. The rest of the groups go in towards the back. When we get to the walls I climb the stones telling them to get their weapons ready so they can strike when needed. I get up to a window and look through. I see what looks like a conference room. I climb up to the next window to see President Snow walking around with several pictures in his hand. When he throw them down I see that they are pictures of me. Then the television comes on to show my past Hunger Games. Then through a little crack in the window I hear Snow talking to himself.

"How will I take her down?"

"She is obviously to damaged to get up. How could I make this even more torturous for fire wad here?" I look back down to the picture when I see something red on the side in delicate writing. It says

' _Find the weakness of fire. Destroy everything precious to her.'_

I look down to the rest of the group then climb back down. I find the secret hidden passage way down on the ground that led us to claim victory up until now. I open the hidden hatchet and say,

"Follow me." Then I jumped down the hole. I proceeded to crawl after everyone got in. when we got near the end of the trail I stop and whisper to them all,

"Ok I know where Snow is but we have to be very quiet. Make as less noise as possible and only take down peacekeepers if needed." They all nod then I open up the other end of the wall. We all get out and go down the hall way to find the stair case. There are lost of twists and turns and there are doors on each side of the staircase. When we get to the top I creep through the door to the roof. When we all are up there I open another hatched leading to a closet that was in the room Snow was in. Once I get in I look down where the door parts with the floor to see if I can see any movement. By the looks of it President Snow is still pacing. It sounds like he is talking to someone.

"Look if we are going to put Katniss Everdeen back into this new game we will have to make it special. Since it's the first and only time this will happen. If she makes it out then I guess we will have to make her life an arena. Like trap her home. We could have tracker Jackers infest her home or something if she comes back. Make her life unbearable for her anymore. Scare her out of her wits." Says the voice of Seneca Crane.

"Yeah we could do something like that but this time for a twist to the end we will have clones of all of her loved ones lit on fire trying to kill her. Then she won't have no choice then to die or kill them either way she will lose. So lets get this all set out." President Snow says with his signature laugh. I see the 2 pairs of feet head for the door then walk out but continue their discussion in the next room. I take this as my chance to sneak out with the others. I creep out of the closet opening it up for the others. Once we are all out and into the room the door to our left opens to reveal a old, bruised, bleeding woman. Her face is covered in what looks like her own blood. She has big welts everywhere visible. Her legs have dirt everywhere and it's like she hasn't showered in months. She opens her mouth to speak.

"Katniss is that you?!" The old woman exclaims keeping her distance like she is afraid we will hurt her. Her voice comes out strangled but it doesn't take long for me to realize who it is as I take her in my arms and shush her while she cries silently.

"I am so sorry I went missing. Snow caught me and kept me in this dungeon like room where he sent people there to beat me. Please forgive me I love you." The old woman before me says. I am silently crying too. Reuniting with a person I considered family after the longest time. I cried mainly because they would do something like this to her.

"It's ok. Please don't cry. We will take down Snow and you can help us to. You can see your tormentor go down. I love you so much." I say as I stroke her knotted hair. Why would they do this to her?

**A/N: Hi ya'll. So who do you think the woman was? You'll find out in the next chapter. But guess anyways. Whoever gets the answer right the next chapter will be devoted towards them. Let the games begin! Lol. Thanks for reading. REVIEW and ****follow. It means a lot ****J So Pm me and tell me who should star in my cancer story. Should it be Katniss/Finnick, Katniss/Marvel, Katniss/Cato, or Katniss/Peeta? You will decide! So thanks bye. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! So how it going? You guys excited for this new chapter? I am. Now I would like to dedicate this chapter to LexiandCato and Macey! It was a tie. Like right when Macey sent me a reply LexiandCato messaged me the correct answer so they both got it and it's only fair :D. Ok give them a round of applause. It was Maggs! She died in the second book because of the gas that was closing in on the alliance. DUHH! ;) Lol I love the Hunger Games so don't be sad if you didn't know this. A lot of people haven't even read the second book but that's ok. So you can ask me ANY questions you have about the Hunger Games just to test me :D. My friends and I do this at school and so far I am in the lead ;). Oh and my keyboard wants to be stupid today so yeah I was having some difficulties. I don't know how to fix it. It keeps putting it on capitalization and I don't have to push a button and it will switch to that mode. But I finally figured out how to make it work. I haven't fixed it but I can make it work. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Tell me what you think of this chapter. So enjoy chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11 KPOV**

I stand there holding a very disheveled Maggs while my mind reels with all sorts of questions. Why Maggs and not me? Why couldn't they have just taken me when Snow sent those guys to attack us? Why couldn't they have me and would have been through hurting everyone else?_ 'Because they find this whole situation HILARIOUS Katniss. That's why! Oh they're going to get what's coming for them.' _My mind yells at me. Maggs dries up a little so I send her back down to the hovercraft with five people. You never know what could happen in this mansion with Snow living in it. Then we head towards the door Snow and Seneca went through. As I crept into the room all I saw was darkness. Then I see a streak of light flash on across from me and a couple more voices. They're coming back. So I tell the group to hide while I run into the dark room and feel my way around before crouching down behind something. I have my arrow aimed at the door and ready to fire. Then Snow appears in the doorway with Seneca by his side. All at once I am hit with the unbearable scent that is President Snow and a few strangled screams make their way to my ears. Must be music for Snow. So I shoot the Presidents leg enabling him to move. Then I take out another arrow and shoot Seneca in the same place. I hurriedly run over to them and put a gag around their mouths so they can make as much noise as before. Then I tie them up. I drag them both out to the room we had previously been in and drop them with a thud.

"We're back." I say in a dangerously low tone directed to President Snow and Seneca. I check the walls and see that they are sound proof. Perfect…

" So what should we do first? Burn you alive like the fate you caused my father to have. Or have my friend and I cut you up in pieces. Oh yeah, I know the fire wasn't an accident. And your death will be the most painful of all of the others you have caused. You hear me?" I'm up in his face now. Seething with anger and the rest of the group can see it too so they back up a little. I take the gag out of their mouths.

" Yes I can hear you. And you are correct I did start the fire. I enjoyed every minute filled with his screams of agony too. The way he screamed for you to help him, for anyone to help him, while the peacekeepers held you back. The poor little girl couldn't do anything to help her father. And I know what your thinking. If I am so evil why would I have had the peacekeepers' hold you back so you wouldn't burn to death to in the process? I wanted you to suffer. I wanted you alive so you could suffer everyday hearing your father screaming for you in his dreams. I wanted to make you suffer more by entering your sister into the Hunger Games to watch her die to but what I didn't expect was you volunteering. I was shocked to the bone when I heard you scream that. You were only 12. But you ended up winning anyways." I stare at Snow for a while I let his words sink in. All of a sudden I'm taken into a flashback.

_Me and my dad were walking through the field picking Rue flowers to bring to my friend Rue while my mom was fixing her broken arm. I finished picking every flower in sight when my father spoke._

"_Hey why don't we go get something to eat before we get home, flower?" He smiled down at me calling me my nickname I got when I came home from work one day with flowers coving every part of me._

" _Sure daddy! I'll race you!" I yelled sprinting as fast as my legs would allow. My father, having longer legs than me, was ahead by a few feet. Then all of a sudden he stops and picks me up then spins me around. I giggled and kissed my daddy's cheek._

"_Come on lets fill that big belly of yours." I say as I poke my fathers belly teasing him. _

"_Ok pumpkin! Lets go." He says as he walks into the second mess hall. There are three mess halls. We have many people in district 11. I have to say it is the largest district in all Thirteen. We wait in line for a few minutes and when it's our turn my father gives the waiter 6 fartherings. A farthering is a lot considering what all we get paid. A farthering isn't quite as much as a penny but it is close. Daddy says they will make actual pennies in the next year. Also the year my sister and I are eligible for the Hunger Games. Prim is in the field collecting her share of the fruit today. When we get our food we sit down on the wooden stool made for the customers. Then I starts to speak, breaking the silence._

"_Daddy I'm scared. I don't want to go into the Hunger Games." I say frightened at the thought of having to go to the death chamber they call a game._

"_Don't worry Kitty. You won't go into the Hunger Games as long as I am here. I will do anything I can to keep you from those horrid monsters." Little did I know he was going to die that night._

"_Come on Kat let's go home before it gets too late." My father says throwing away our trash._

"_Ok daddy. I love you. Thank you so much for helping me gather flowers for Rue." I say as I hug him and give him a big kiss on the cheek. He does the same before I shout out in excitement,_

"_Lets have a race!" I have always loved to run and my dad is the best at it. But as soon as I get out of the building the side collapses before my father can get out. That's when I see it. The flames. Engulfing the house like it's the best meal in the world. I start screaming and thrashing around trying to do anything to get back to my father and save him from this terrible fate. I scream and scream for my father but all I hear back are his agonized screams. Then the peacekeepers that were holding me down drag me back and make me watch as the flames snap at my father. His beautiful olive skin turning black. His screams continue to run through my head as I break down and cry mumbling, father, over and over again until I am dragged into a alley way and beaten._

I come back out of the trance I was in and slap President Snow. The sound echoes across the room leaving the president with a very red mark. He growls at me and I spit in his face for the heck of it. Then I turn to Seneca.

"Why what do we have here?" I smile viciously looking at him slyly.

" P-Please don't hurt me! I-I'll d-do a-a-anything you want!" He pleads.

" You will suffer the same fate as your companion here Seneca." I say then look to the rest of the group.

"Let's take them back into the hovercraft to District 12. Everyone there would love to see this. It will be District 12 because it's the most unfortunate District out of them all and it is because of Snow." I say they all nod and Cato stands beside me. He grabs my hand and kisses it. Knuckle after knuckle.

"We will be okay Katniss. Don't worry about a thing. As long as I'm here with you nothing and I mean nothing will happen to you. I love you." He says looking into my steel Grey eyes.

"I love you too Cato. I love you so much. Please don't leave me like everyone else I have loved. Please!" I Hug him after kissing him.

"I promise Katniss. I love you more than anything in the whole world. Now come on lets go back to the hovercraft so we can go back home." He says kissing me again. Then we climb back through all of the passages that led us here and when we landed on the forest ground Clove pops up out of no where and hugs me.

"We did it! Katniss we did it! See I told you we would make it." She says. Her voice muffed into my shirt.. I hug her back. We all get onto the train and as soon as Finnick and Marvel see me they tackle me.

"What a warm 'I missed you' guys!" I say sarcastically. They laugh then yell in synch,

"We love you Kitty!" Once that word leaves their mouths I finally breakdown on the inside trying hard to not show it on the outside.

"Kitty what's wrong?" This time I can't hold it in any longer. I cry and cry. I cry for my father. I cry for all of those people that died in the games. But most of all I cry for all of those lives out there that I couldn't save. I can't hear anything else. I can only hear all of those screams of agony. All the ones I was forced to sit there and listen to. I can't feel anything neither. I'm numb. I'm falling. I can see my cuts reopen. The blood spurts out and I watch it. It's like I can't move at all. I can finally feel my head. By the throbbing I am feeling I most likely hit it off something. Black spots invade my vision. Threatening to go blind. Then I do. I fall unconscious. When I awake I am mortified. I can't see anything, move, or talk. What's wrong with me? I can finally hear.

"KATNISS! No please don't leave we made it so far! Please we love you. We need you don't do this again please. Don't die please." I hear Clove talk but I cannot respond. I am not dead. Am I?

"Move out of the way!" I hear Prim. Then I feel my self being carried and I hear Finnick and Marvel talking to me.

"Katniss Please come back we didn't mean to. I am so sorry if we did anything wrong. We love you so much. We could never do anything to hurt you we are so sorry!" I hear Finnick scream out. And Marvel is by my side crying so hard he is soaking my shirt. The Finnick joins in not too long after. Then I hear someone walk in and announce that I am in a coma. And that it could be weeks before I wake up. Then in the distance I can hear Cato shouting at someone to let go of him that he needs to see me, I am is everything and he can't live without me. And even though I might be in a coma I can feel one single tear slide down my face.

**Authors Note: Sorry again my keyboard is acting up. It's not just an excuse. If I hit enter and start writing it will have all of the words capitalized. So the only reason I got this authors not like this is by typing the whole thing up to the paragraph above then I hit enter hoping it won't immediately put it on capitalization. It only just started doing this. And it is really annoying :{ Grrr. So frustrating. So tell me what you think of this chapter. So wow Katniss is in a coma! O_o …. I will have Cato's POV and some few others. So you guys review or message me and tell me whose POV you want it to be. I will fit all of it in the next chapter. I promise. Just review and tell your friends. Favorite and Follow. You make me happy :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I am really trying hard to keep up with everything. I have two more stories that I would like you all to read! They're called: Rain On Me and it is Marvel/Katniss. And That Special Someone and that is a Finnick/Katniss. They both are cancer stories please check them out. And I would also like for you guys to know that I love all of your reviews. No matter if they are bad or not. You guys don't always have to put down things you think you want me to hear. Not that I didn't LOVE having all of those nice review but if you don't like something in my stories just tell me and I will try to fix it. So Thank you all so much you have no idea how happy I get when I receive reviews from all of you guys :D I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**CATOS POV Chapter 12**

My world has just shrank into a pebble. Katniss.. is in a coma. If she dies I will too. I cannot live without her. I remember all of those good times we shared before she moved. It's like it all happened yesterday,

"_Catoooo!" I hear the most beautiful voice known to man sing out to me._

"_Kit-Kaaaat!" I say in the same type of playful tone. I can't find her up in the woods. All of a sudden something really light drops on top of my shoulders. Then she covers my eyes and whispers in a tone Darth Vader would use,_

"_Come to the dark side…We have cookies!" Katniss and I laugh then Katniss tries to jump off of my shoulders but I grab her hand and pull her back up._

"_Ah ah ah.. Not until we get to the lake." I tell Katniss. Katniss's birthday is today and she just turned 8. I am 9 and I set up the lake to be perfect for her._

" _We better have cheese buns!" Katniss yells out to no one particularly. I knew I would of gotten her some cheese buns unless I wanted an arrow through my manly parts. She is crazy for her buns. You NEVER want to get in her way if it concerns cheese buns. It's not a smart idea. But I also brought other things like chocolate covered strawberries. It's a treat we don't get very often. And I am determined to make this her best birthday ever! I like her a lot. She's like the only girl I can see. I think I love her but I don't really know for sure if it's what I'm feeling when I'm around her. Then we walk through the clearing where I set it up. I pulled back some branches so we could see the stars clearly. I take the blindfold out of my pocket and pull it around her face. Then I lead her to the blanket and set her down. Then I take the strawberries and say,_

"_Open." I speak. She does as I say and she moans into the strawberry. _

"_Oh my goosh! This is delicious!" She says. I smile. She is obsessed with the word goosh. I take the cheese buns and put it in front of her nose. She takes a big whiff and takes off her blind fold but ignores the cheese bun in my hand and grabs the rest while running up a tree. Probably afraid I would take them all away. _

"_Don't worry Katniss I won't take your cheese buns.. I learned my lesson last time." Katniss giggles then she jumps down and gives me a cheese bun for an apology. Apology accepted! I take it and stuff it into my mouth. Then it starts getting dark so I take Katniss's hand and I get that same shock up my arm every time. We lay down on the blanket watching the stars. We usually fall asleep like this. We think nothing of it though. Katniss is drifting off and I see her start to shiver a little so I go to get the extra blanket out of my bag to put it over us and when I get back Katniss grabs my arm._

"_Please stay with me." She pleads trying hard to stay awake for a few more moments._

"_Always." I smile and lay down so she can snuggle up to me like every other night._

That was one of my favorite moments between us when we were little. I am sitting down next to her now they finally let me in after a few hours of throwing vases around and screaming at them. Then all of a sudden I am hit with one of the most scariest moments between us when we were little.

_Me and Katniss were walking through the woods in a comfortable silence when a bear roars out from our right and goes to chase us. Katniss is behind me trying to push me to go faster. And then a wild pack of dogs come towards us from the left. Now we are screaming for help. Katniss pushes me up into a tree and by the time I get up and look back the bear has tackled Katniss._

"_NO!" I scream and jump off of the branch I was previously perched up in. The wolves jump out and try to get to Katniss also. I take the knife stored in my boot out and slash one of them. I tried as hard as I could but I couldn't get Katniss out of that situation. And I had to watch. Why didn't they come after me? I am here to. I've snapped. I can't lose Katniss. I can see Katniss's blood pool around the animals. The bear starts to go after the wolves. Then I see it. Three wolves dead lying beside Katniss's body with holes in their necks. She bit them. I run up to her to see the nasty gash on the side of her leg, her shoulder popped out of it's socket, and her fingers are bent at odd angles. They're probably wounds some other places that I can't see and it scares me to death. You can still hear her faintly whispering incoherent words. I rip my shirt and place it around her wounds and I lift her up carefully. Then I make my way to her mom's house as fast as I could. When I get there people gasp. Others shriek in fear. I am trembling. Katniss's mom pushes me out of the way trying to stitch her up some before she loses too much blood. People are ushering me out of the house._

No I won't- I can't lose her. I almost lost her when we were little and I can't let this happen again. I can't handle this. I love her! And she could die right there on that hospital table. I get down on my knees and take Katniss's hand and start talking to her. Spilling out every single thought that I have to her.

"Katniss…. Please come back. Please fight this. For me.. For Clove.. For Prim, Marvel, Finnick, and everyone else. I can't.. we can't live without you. It's not possible. I love you. You're my world. My everything. Please fight through this. I had everything planned out. I love you so much. Please Katniss if you are hearing me please fight!" I whisper desperately. I start to break down. Tears make a river down my face. The stream slowly making it's match with the floor. I roll up the blanket to see the scar. I pull it back down and the nurse walks in telling me I need to go and get some rest.

"Please sir. You need some rest. We have rules around here. One person, especially if you are a very important role in the rebellion, have to get their sleep for tomorrow." Then she pushes a button when three peacekeepers walk in and drag me out. I don't fight against them. I am nothing. Without Katniss.

**MARVEL'S POV**

I sit there staring at the wall. Face blotchy and swollen from crying. The stream is still flowing rapidly down my face. I have to go see her. She's like my sister. I love her. It's hard not to. Anyone would tell me I was crazy if I started to love someone after about five months of her being here. Well I am not the only one. Finnick loves her. He had a little crush on her for a while until it was clear that she is Cato's. But now he see that she is more like his sister. Clove loves her so much. Her and Prim they went ballistic when the peacekeepers went to dragging them down the hall. I am snapped back to reality once I find that my feet have aimlessly carried me to Katniss's hospital room. I walk in silently and the sight of her motionless body laying there brings fresh tears to my eyes. They fall as I walk silently over to her. I bend down and put a ghost of a kiss on her forehead. Then I speak,

"Katniss I love you. Like a sister of course. Please come back. Your very special you know? You bring the light through all of the darkness. Your always there for all of us and I can't find a way to repay you. Please." I sob. I can't help it. I'm soft. I wish this would have happened to me and not her. She deserves none of this. It wasn't suppose to go out like this. Katniss was suppose to be here during the time Snow comes down. She is physically here but not mentally. I will make sure of it that Snow will not die until Katniss awakes. And it's a promise that will never in a million years be broken. No matter what happens.

**FINNICKS POV**

This can't be happening. Katniss… is in a coma. No. No, no, no, no! I used to have a crush on her. But no one can help but like her. Now I see her as my sister. I'm sitting beside her crying. Not caring about my appearance at all. We can't lose Katniss. She's just something none of us can live without. And if we did lose her the pain would be unimaginable.

"Katniss if you can hear me. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I want to thank you for everything you have ever done for us. I can't imagine the pain you have been through. I am really sorry all of this has happened to you and not any of us. But you have to know that you going into that coma, it's really affecting us. Please stay with us." I say, my heart breaking into a million pieces just looking at her unmoving body. It's just too much to bear. I can't stand this. I need somebody to be here with me. So I take the phone off of the counter in the room and type in the message. According to the officials this will show everyone that I included in this message. Everyone shows up in a matter of minutes. Blotchy red faces still crying.

"It has been three weeks. Why hasn't she shown a sign that she will be waking up?" Prim cries. We all shrug and stand by Katniss's bed. The heart monitor beeping really slowly. It starts to get faster and faster and we look back to Katniss. We wait for something. Anything. Then her lips start moving.

"I love you guys!" Her coarse voice rings through the silent room.

"Katniss!" We all yell. Overjoyed. That's how I am feeling. Joy, Happiness, relief, and love. I am sure everyone else is feeling the same way too.

"Your awake!" Cato says. It's the first time we have heard his voice besides the yelling at the nurse the night she fell into a coma.

"Yes I am. It felt like an eternity being stuck like that. I was paralyzed but I could hear everything. I couldn't move or talk or even see. But I'm glad it's all over." She speaks. Everyone's face is lit up like Christmas. It's truly a miracle. She's back. She will be with us and I am determined no one will cause this ever again.

**CLOVES POV**

She's awake! She's finally awake. I am so happy. I could never live without Katniss she is everything. She's always been there for everyone.

"Katniss we missed you so much!" I say as I hug her. Her wounds are healed up again and she can walk though it might be hard because her legs aren't used to be working.

"I missed you guys to." She replies as she tries to get out of bed. She shrieks and falls forward. Clearly not expecting her legs to be that weak. Lucky enough Marvel catches her and put's her arm around his shoulder to help her walk. Katniss mumbles an apology and then announces,

"I want some cheese buns! I'm starving!" she says.

"We would think so, you haven't eaten in three weeks." Prim says. Katniss looks shocked but keeps trying to walk. We guide her through the maze of walls and find the kitchen. Effie sits there at the table, wig off, crying. She looks up to see Katniss and stands up to give her a big hug. She whispers a whole bunch of words and speeches with the words, we missed you so much, or, I was worried sick. She finally cools down and sits down to eat with us. It's so nice to have Katniss back.

**A/N: Hey everyone. So Katniss is now out of the coma :D. I hoped you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I also have two other stories that I would love for you to check out and review. Tell me what you think of them and thank you so much for reading. The stories are called: That Special Someone which is a Finnick/Katniss fanfic and Rain On Me and that is a Marvel/Katniss. I hope you guys like all of my stories and feel free to ask me any questions ****J I love that you guys tell me all of my mistakes and it makes me a great writer in the future. So I gave you some back story on Katniss and Cato's past. And yes instead of gosh or God I Say goosh… don't judge :P Lol Just review and tell me if you want any more. Thank you for reading and tell your friends 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys :D! I am so excited to hear what you all think of this chapter. So I noticed I haven't been getting many reviews lately so I won't post the next chapter up until I get at least 10 or more reviews. I know you can do it! I will except 9 but no less! ;) So now the games begin ;)! Review if you want the next chapter.**

**Chapter 13 Katniss's POV**

It's so nice to actually walk, see, and stretch all of my limbs. I didn't think so many people would care.. But I can see I am wrong. I have accepted the fact that I have to allow myself to care for people; all sorts of things can happen to them and sometimes there is nothing you can do about it. I am so happy now. It's a feeling I was never use to. Now that Snow has been captured and is being held captive by us, it feels like the world has been lifted up off of my shoulders. I feel really horrible knowing I was the one that hurt them all. I went into that stupid coma and they all cried for me.

"Hey Katniss! Oh I missed you so, so, so much! I am so glad you are back!" That voice is so familiar… BOGGS! I run around the corner to find him standing there in the middle of the hallway. I sprint up to him and tackle him in a bear hug. He was my dads best friend when I was little and before my father had died he went off for a business trip. When he came back to find my father had been in the mine explosion he did all he could to take care of us. I was stubborn, then and now, and when he offered me and Prim money or food I would give it all to Prim then find more food to store for her. Eventually she made me eat a little but that was I would take.

"Aww I am so glad you're here Boggs! I missed you so much." I whisper. He cracks a smile and I end up sharing it with him.

"Oh my Katniss… you look just like your father. He would have been so proud of you if he was here with us right now. You leading both rebellions! And taking Snow down twice. He never taught you those songs for no reason. I see you have caught on to what the real meaning behind those songs were, haven't you?" He asks me. That same jolly twinkle in his eyes shining out all of the other emotions. I nod. I have. The Hanging Tree is basically telling the capitol that when we are shoved into the Hunger Games, we will not give up until we find a way to be free. Rue was in the Games with me and that's how I know her. She almost died when the boy from 1, Carlos, threw a spear at her but I knocked Rue out of the way in time. That's when the bottom of the arena fell through and I found myself in District , Thresh, Gloss, Johanna, Cashmere, and I we all that got out. Snow wasn't too happy when he found out that the arena floors weren't as stable as they were suppose to be. He killed the Head Gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee . Seneca Crane became the Head Gamemaker soon afterwards. I don't think that the floor wasn't unstable though. I think he created an escape for the tributes when he knew he could save lives. But only few got out. But he died in the most honorable way possible. And he died knowing he saved six more lives than before.

"Yes I know Boggs. I know." I say smiling. I remember when I first realized what the Valley Song meant. I was 13 and I was sitting in the backyard singing to my father. Where he was buried. I was singing the Valley Song when I heard the news about a special Hunger Games is coming up. It was then that I realized that it all was a piece of rebellion. My father spoke to me through the songs he taught me for when he was dead. Knowing I was smart enough to pick up on them. My father always told me that all of our loved ones would talk to us through sayings and songs passed down through the family. Even through the wind. You just got to know how to read between the lines of what's being said. If your not careful you might miss it.

"Come on honey. I got to show you something." Boggs tells me. I nod and follow him up the stairs. We are landed to get more fuel into the hovercraft. You would never want to run out of gas, flying mid-air! As we walk up the stair I notice that there are arrows and all sorts of graffiti on the walls. When we make it to the roof there is a door to the right that I have never noticed. He opens it up and what I see shocks me greatly.

"Your father always knew you had something special up ahead of you. He worked and worked on this room. He told us that when the time for the rebels to rise and we conquer Snow that I show you this. He always told us about how he wanted you to be in this hovercraft when we fly back from victory." Boggs voice crackles. Clearly saying he's close to crying. I am the only one who has seen this side of him, most people would be terrified. Some would think he was just as moody as a pregnant girl at first glance. They don't know the half of it. But when I look into this room my father made for me I am surprised. There are flyers everywhere telling me that my father is always with me and that he will never let go. There are things that used to be my fathers like, his old dusty hat he wore everyday. Or his gloves he made me when I was a kid. Almost everything was his. I start to cry looking at all of these memories. All of them, gathering way too fast in my mind. It seems like they are all put into fast forward. One by one. Those precious memories I have longed for to be happening to me at that time. To just rewind time and make my father stay that horrible night. Then I see the arrows pointing towards the Mocking Jay pin that is just like my own. I look down upon my shirt to see it still rests in the same spot. There are two notes sat down with it. One note has the top half torn off completely. So I start with the first one.

_Dear Katniss,_

_If you are reading this I have passed. I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart. I love watching you grow up. Your like my little twin and Primmy is your moms. You always were a special little one. Defiant, strong, stubborn, smart, pretty, and protective. I would list more but it would need more than a notebook to describe all of the good things about you. I want you to know that it's never too late to make a friend. I know that my death must of devastated all of you. And like most people out there, give up on everything. But I want you to live on and accept as many people in your life and if one dies I want you to remember that they love you just as much as you love them. They will be waiting for your time to come so we can all rejoice in heaven. It all comes out happy in the end. You will always be with the ones you love. Never forget this Katniss._

_XOXOXOXOX Your Father_

It took me a while, my mind distracted with all these new memories coming up fresh through my mind, to realize I was crying. I furiously wipe my eyes dry hoping Boggs didn't see. He did. I pick up the half torn note to find the exact same design on the paper as the one I always carry around. Reading it over and over again. I take the paper out of my pocket and match it up with the top. It reads,

_Dear Kitty Kat,_

_Guess who again? Yep it's me your father. I know it's so cheesy writing these letters for when I have passed… if I do. I just want you to know I love you so much. Never give up. I will always be with you. Through songs, words, and the wind. You just have to listen. And you can find all of the clues to life through it all. _

Then that's where the page was ripped. I held the other piece up to the one I just read then murmured that same passage I have come to memorize over the years.

_Things may be tough sometimes but you have to break through. Find and keep all of the happiness you can get a hold of 'cause you never know if you'll ever get it back. Cherish every moment in life you can get. You always were my little fighter. Even though you were five at one time and all of the other coal miners were making fun of me for one of the mistakes I made at work you marched right up to them and kicked them where it counts. You are a strong, beautiful, and full of a fierce fire. And I want you to know that everything you are makes the people around you love you even more than before. Some people that are mean to you, they really are jealous and want to be like you. That or they don't know how to be your friend so they will resort to what has been done to them all of there life's. Bulling. Don't listen to all of the mean words that will be thrown at you. No matter what happens the people that surround you everyday will still love you. I love you. _

_Your father_

I remember when I first found this slip of paper. It was right after my father had died it was tucked into his jacket but the top half was missing. I read it every single night, talking to him every time a gust of wind blew my way. I searched the whole house for the top half of my fathers precious writing. I went to his grave everyday and traced those eleven wise words he last told us before he went to work that night.

"_Everyday has a new meaning to start the next. Never forget"_

It was like his own thing to say, never forget. We never did. I can still hear his hardy laugh through the halls. But I know it's just all in my head. I wonder what my mother must have heard. Through all of those years she was basically in a coma. Was she hearing and seeing all of those precious memories of our father when he was still upon this Earth? All of those voices resounding around in her head. Bringing unwanted memories just to remind her that she will never live another. I understand, reading all of this my father has left for me. I look around once again to see something that catches my eyes. A little star packet from when I was little. I was on a fieldtrip at my school when I found these really pretty roses. I think the capitol created them. They were blue roses and they smelled like vanilla. They have been my favorite flower ever since. When I had gotten home I put it into that little pouch for my aunt but she never came back home after the fight her daughter had gotten into that day. So we all just forgot about them and my father must of found them laying around and brought them here. Boggs comes up behind me and decides to start a conversation.

"Hey Kat? Are you ok?" He asks. It's only then that I realize I am crying…again. I nod and hug him. That's when the door opens to reveal a bloody Haymitch. I gasp in horror and run over to him to catch him before he falls. He mumbles a few incoherent words and I look at his wounds. It looks like he has been cut, whipped, and punched. He has bruises all over his body, his chest is all cut up, and he has big swelling welts on his arms, legs, back, and a few on the side of his face. I call out for the paramedics. I take the ice off of the counter and put them up to the cuts and welts. But only when they stop bleeding. He sigh for a moment then winces.

"Who did this to you Haymitch?" I ask. I don't want to lose him. He may be a notorious drunk but he has grown onto me over time. He looks like he is on the brink of passing out. He opens his mouth to tell me.

"It was…."

**A/N: So I know you all are probably mad at me for leaving a huge cliffhanger here but I need more reviews as much as you need the next chapter ;)! So review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I tried to put in some new thoughts I have been having on this story. So I would love for you all to check out my others stories too and review. I am sorry again but desperate times calls for desperate measures ;) Review, favorite and Follow and you will get your next chapter when I get at least 10 or more reviews. I might except 9 but it depends on what all is being said in reviews****J Tell me if I make any mistakes or if you want anything added to my story in the next chapter. Be honest! Love you guys for reading J **


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! So I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted but I did make it to 30. Only one person reviewed and I wanted to thank you, Hungergamesmaster99. It really means a lot but you were the only one who reviewed and I am glad that you took your time. It really means a lot and can someone tell me how to get a beta and what you do? Please I am clueless! I really need a beta but I don't know how that stuff works. Message me or tell me in a review please! Thank you for reading. Enjoy Chapter 14.**

**Katniss POV**

_Previously _

"_Who did this to you Haymitch?" I ask. I don't want to lose him. He may be a notorious drunk but he has grown onto me over time. He looks like he is on the brink of passing out. He opens his mouth to tell me._

"_It was…."_

"It was Cray." He finishes before he passes out. Cray! That low-life, son of a bitch! I'm going to personally castrate him and shove _it_ down his nasty throat. I am seething with anger and Boggs gets the message and we call for Clove. It rings three times before she answers.

"Hello?" Clove says.

"Clove I need you to come up to the roof of the hover craft and take care of Haymitch so we can find Cray." I say.

"Ok I'll be there in a second." Then she hangs up. She shows up like ten seconds later and we head out the door but not before Clove calls back out.

"Katniss." Clove says.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"Make sure you save some of him left so I can get a go." She winks at me and then we round the corner. I am gonna kill him. First he tries to ruin my past and now he is trying to destroy me by nearly killing the ones I love. Yes I, Katniss Everdeen, love Haymitch. As a father of course. He has really grown onto me over time.

"Search no longer fire bitch." I hear a voice crawl out of the room next to us. Cray. I push the door open to reveal Prim and Cato tied up on a chair with gags in their mouth. I gasp. Then I look around for Cray. I take a step closer to them, my intentions were to untie them but then Cray decides to murk out of the shadows.

"I wouldn't mess with them if I were you." He says as he takes out a gun and aims it a me. My eyes dart from the gun to my loved ones. Then I remember the first day of school while I was still in District 12.

_As I walk through the hallways of the new built school I can see the girls glaring at me from all directions. I fasten my pace and by the time I get to my classroom I was basically running. The class goes by in a breathe and next thing I know I am heading off to the lunch room. When I open the doors everything goes quiet. Everyone is watching me with skeptical eyes. I find an empty table in the corner that looks over the archery field. I sigh and just sit there drifting off when some tall blonde sits beside me._

"_Hey. I heard a lot of things about you, ya know?" He said to me. I glanced at him and put up my cold exterior. _

"_Yeah. So what? You going to make fun of me too?" I spit at him. He sighs and tells me something I would never have dreamed coming from someone like him._

"_No I like you. And I want us to be friends. You don't throw yourself at me like some other girls in this school. Your different and have a spitfire attitude. And I like that as well." He grins. I let one of my rare smile slip out onto my face. My first friend._

"_Ok but just to let you know if you turn out to be two-faced I won't hesitate to disable you from having children." I tell him playfully but serious all the same._

"_I can take that risk." He tells me with a cocky façade. _

"You wouldn't." I sneer.

"Oh but I would darling. Have you seen Haymitch? The only reason I didn't kill him is because he was sent as a warning." He tells me. I put on one of the most deadliest glares I have. Then out of the corner of my eye I see Boggs sneaking in through the door on the other side. Cray hasn't noticed yet.

"Now you have two choices. You can either give yourself to me now or I can shoot you. Your pick." He says and then laughs evilly. I start to walk to him. Swaying my hips. His eyes bulge and them he says very cockily,

"I knew you couldn't resist me for long." Then he lets the gun drop to his side. I walk over to him slowly trying to look sexy. Cato is looking at me in disbelief. I waltz over to him a few more seconds then I wrap my arms around Cray's neck and go in for a _kiss_. I go to take the gun away from him slowly and when he realizes that I have it I shoot him in the stomach.

"Now was all this necessary baby? We could have killed Cato and lived our lives happy. Together." He hisses. I smirk then turn around to Cato and wipe my mouth off.

"Sorry but I had to get the gun some how." I say. I walk over to them and untie them. Prim immediately hugs me.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!" She says. Her voice muffled through my shirt. I tell her it's okay and turn to Cato.

"Don't worry. _That_ didn't steal my heart away from you. I'll always be yours. I love you Cato." I say as I give him a big wet kiss, full on the lips.

"I was gonna steal it back if he took it anyway." He says as he winks a me. I turn around to finish dealing with Cray when I see he has another gun pointed at Prim. Everything goes in slow motion and I don't hesitate to jump in front of her. Cato probably never saw it coming. It all happened so fast but was in slow motion. I don't know if that would make sense but that's how it feels. I feel the bullets tear through my skin and lodge itself into muscle. One in each arm, leg, in my stomach, and my thigh. Six shots, six hits.

"NOOO! KATNISS!" I hear Prim and Cato shout out for me. But things are getting really fuzzy fast. Then I hear Boggs voice but I can barely understand it because I am going to pass out.

"Never forget…. I love all of you guys and tell the rest of them too." I say just before the black spots invade my vision once again. Last thing I hear or feel is tears of sadness, rage, and hurt. The screams are filled with anger and worry. Mostly panic. Why am I always the cause?

**Boggs POV**

I saw it happen right before my eyes. Katniss jumps in front of Prim to save her. No one else saw it but her. I was in the shadows. I wasn't close enough before but I know Katniss saw me. Then it all went by so fast. The bullets we shot and Katniss took the jump without hesitation. She loves us with all of her heart and it just might stop one of these days saving one of us. I'm sure all of this was probably going really slow for Katniss. She's brave. As I watch her, stunned too much to react right away, I can see the bullets go through her skin as the blood spurts out.

Her body moves with the bullets in a way. Parts of her body jerk back from the impact. All six bullets and when it's over I can move. I run towards Prim who looks like she is about to pass out. When I set her down I hear something make it's way up my throat. Anger, worry, and panic floods over my body. I was like her second father and I couldn't save her. She won't die. Not while I am still living.

"Hurry get him! Call the paramedics!" I call out. I look over to Cato and see that shock, panic, and anger has taken over him as he stands over Cray.

"YOU! You tried to kill my love! I will make you die in the most painful ways! Do you hear me?!" He screams

"Not the time Cato. Help me pick up Katniss." He immediately drops it and picks Katniss up in his arms. He then rushes out the door leaving me there to deal with Cray.

"I agree with Cato. But I don't see any harm in starting now." I take out my hand gun and shoot his legs. He cries out in pain and crumples back down onto the floor.

"Two shots, four more to go. Where should I put them?" I ask teasingly. Katniss told me about what he did to her when she was little but I could never find him. My turn.

"So are you proud of all of the things you used to do to girls. Preferably Katniss?" I say, my voice cuttingly low. He winces and tells me,

"She deserved it." I feel my anger being refueled.

"What did she do? Huh?" I say.

" She was asking for it, walking all alone in the dark. Going for walks by herself. Teasing me with her sway." He tells me.

" Yeah well you don't deserve to live any longer but I will let you. And you will be punished along with Snow." I spit on him then walk out. Officers running into the room and carrying Cray out. I huff and make my way over to the terrified Prim in the corner.

"Prim it's okay. You know that Katniss is doing this to protect you." I tell her calmly, but on the inside I am screaming and throwing things around; crying. I never want to lose Katniss. She was everyone's miracle.

"Yeah but she should really quit. She basically just died in front of me. I am truly scarred and now I can see what Katniss has been trying to protect me from. If I lose her, I can't live. I wouldn't be able to. I wouldn't know what to do with myself. She's my sister, my best fried, my guardian angel." She tells me. By this time we are both crying. Taking all of the comfort we can get as we head down to Katniss's hospital room. Here we go again.

**A/N: Hey everyone. Can anyone tell me how to get a beta? And how it works? Please! It would mean a lot and I would be sooo grateful. Thank you, Hungergamesmaster99, for reviewing ****J! Well message me or review and tell me about the whole beta situation and if you would like to be my beta. Also, tell me what you thought of this chapter. And when the, J, in my authors note show up don't pay any attention to them. I reread ever authors note but they just keep showing up in my stories. So I am sorry. The, J, means nothing. Just a typo. Thanks for reading J Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi! I am so sorry this is such a short chapter! I have this huge Spanish test to study for and this is the least I can do because it has been TOO long since my last update. I am so sorry! Well give me some ideas for my stories and review. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Chapter 15 (Katniss's POV)**

I open my eyes to meet that familiar, but terrible light from the hospital. I groan as soon as I remember what I did. I don't regret it though. As long as nothing happens to Prim I could survive. But if she is gone… I wouldn't be able to go on. Prim has a huge piece of my heart, along with Clove and Cato. I just couldn't live if I lost them. It would be pointless.

"Katniss?" Three cracked voices call out.

"Huh?" I manage to croak.

"Oh Katniss! You need to stop! Please! This is too much." I hear Prim say.

"I'm not dead." I tell them"And I did it for a good reason. I saved you Prim and you won't have to worry about me." I say. I guess the pain medicine is wearing off because I can feel the burning sensation where I had been shot. It feels like I am basically spiting fire. My skin is bruised from the fall. I feel really light headed too, I must have lost a lot of blood.

"Can someone get a doctor or something. I don't feel to good. It hurts." I say in a whisper. Then I pass out because of the all the pain.

**PRIMS POV! (Yay! Never done this before…)**

As I run through the halls all I can think about is the words,

_It hurts._

That's the first time in many years she has ever admitted that she was in pain. Tears flood my eyes as I find the doctor.

"Katniss…. need… more… medicine…. in pain." I finally manage to get out. I am breathless from all of that running. I really need to practice running again, it took about ten minutes before I found that doctor.

I need to make sure Katniss doesn't do this again. All she ever does now is put herself in pain. This shouldn't be happening to her. But it is. She saw what happened before any of us saw it. And what did she do? She went and almost killed herself saving me. I run back to the room, miraculously not out of breath like the last time and I watch as the doctors plunge needles into her skin. I inhale a shaky breath and a doctor comes up to me.

"Don't worry we just gave her the capitols medicine. She should be fine in about three days. She really does take a beating for you guys doesn't she?" He asks.

"Yeah she does. And we can stop her. She might die one day saving us, again, and it would be all our faults." I sigh. I have no clue how we are going to do this.

**CATO POV**

I sit here in the hospital room again. _Why is Katniss the only one getting hurt in all of this? Why couldn't it have been me?_

"Katniss you don't deserve all of this. You shouldn't be getting hurt." I say. I know she can't hear me. She passed out over ten minutes ago.

"Please lord! Protect Katniss from all harm! I know al things happen for a reason but please. Don't let Katniss die. Please." I pray. Crying and croaking. Three more days. Just three more days until Katniss gets better again. And maybe if we keep getting all of this bad luck, there will be more hurt.

**A/N: Hi well I hoped you liked this short chapter. Please give me some ideas! I really need some. I just can't think straight with all of this studying for the tests and everything. Please review! It would make my day! Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! I am sorry I haven't updated in a while… please forgive me. But please do read this amazing story called, The Art of Love, it is really an amazing story and the even more awesome, BurntBreadAndShinyPearls. She is one of the best authors out there and I think you should read her stories. But also I want you all to check out my other stories. It took so long to get as many reviews as I have now and I know we can get more ;) So tell all of your friends please. I need more readers :D! Don't forget to review! Also tell me whose POV you want for the next chapter. I have realized that on most of the other peoples stories out there, they like their other stories better than their first. I am starting to do that to but do not worry! I will continue for all of you fans :D I promise I will never give up on my stories and if you all don't like them tell me. I need to know what I have to fix. And if you want sequels or surprises, big shocks, or maybe like a new story. Whatever you request. And if you are a gale fan I will try to make one of those stories to. Don't be afraid to ask me anything. I will try to do my best. Enjoy this chapter :D**

**Chapter 16 KPOV**

I wake up to the same, obnoxious light. This has been redundant for about a week now. Everyone visits everyday but I think they are growing apart from me. Especially Prim. I lay there with me eyes closed just resting when the door opens. I hear feet shuffle in but I am too exhausted to talk or open my eyes. This medicine's really weird but its helping, I will just need to get more rest. Then two voices speak out through the silence.

"Okay I think she is asleep. I heard that the doctors put something in her to knock her out. We might as well practice what we need to say." That voice sounds like Cato. It's so broken and sad. I want more than anything to comfort him but my curiosity gets the best of me so I wait and listen.

"I will be Katniss, Cato. You be… you." I hear Prim. Her voice is the same as Cato's. Broken and hopeless. I feel so bad that I am the cause of their sadness.

"Katniss… We have to be more careful in the future. I know that almost everything you have ever loved has been taken away from you and I am sorry that we have to do this but… I think we need to stay away from you. Only for your safety. And it kills me to say this but I have to be away from you too. You might go off and get yourself killed one day and it will be our faults. We can't let that happen. I can't let that happen. I love you." He tells Prim who is playing the part of me. I now feel the exact same as them. Broken and sad. I never knew word like that could break me as easily as they did. It feels like my heart has shattered into a million pieces hearing these words. But I guess I would have never imagined those words coming from Cato so they would have hurt this bad.

"So you would rather have me suffer or possibly kill myself? Because the only reason I bother living is to keep you all safe. I understand that you don't want me to leave all of you. But the difference is that you all could live without me.. I can't live without you. But if you feel that way Cato, then I understand but you will never see me again." I say opening my eyes. In my mind I add the word, _alive_. I see Cato jump and turn towards me, clearly shocked I had heard them. He starts to stutter.

"Katniss I would never mean all of those words but we can't let you die like this. We want you to be happy and live your life. Even at the cost of ours." He tells me, hopeful and begging eyes dwelling holes into mine.

"I can name a million reasons of why I deserved all of those attacks and not you guys. I want you all to live your lives. I have nothing left but you. I might as well save the part I do have left of my heart. But if I lose one of you I couldn't take it. Especially you Prim. You guys have to be understanding me here. I can't survive without you. I will resort to different things to get myself killed one way or another. I can't live without you." I whisper the last part. Three tears seem to fall from my face in a row. I turn my head and continue. I hold onto the cord that is hooked up to the machine that is helping me breathe. Continuing the words that might just be my last to them.

"But if you guys want to go and leave, just go. If you'd known me better you would know how this would end up. But I guess its my fault I never let anyone truly know me. Not even Clove knows me as well as she should. I never opened up even to the closest people around me. I know you were all disappointed but I only did it so I couldn't be broken again. I know it was selfish but I am ashamed of who I am and I didn't want you guys to know. I'm not use to big crowds or actually having friends so it was hard for me to open up. I have got to say that you, Prim, know me the best. You have seen everything before our father died. What I used to be like. You know what… you don't have to explain anything just leave!" I say, fresh tears spring to my eyes as the memories of my father flash before my eyes. All of those cheerful and funny moments happening right in front of me. Torturing me with the little time it has, showing me what I will never get to see or experience.

"I love you guys." I barely whisper but know they heard me. I pull the plug with all of my strength I have left. Things slow down. Cato and Prim seem to look back to me at the same time with the exact same expressions. My hands fall to my sides very slowly and I can hear my heart beat slowing down. Cato and Prim's voices seem to fade out with the rest of my vision. I feel cold, numb. I like this feeling way better than the one I had gotten when Cato had said all of those words. Everything gets hazy and I think I am seeing stars. Finally it just all goes dark.

_Then a little light seems to show up at the end of the dark hallway I seem to be in. I start to see an outline of an angel. I get closer to see my father._

"_Dad?" I ask, my voice seems to echo. _

"_Yes it is me Katniss. But I am not here to reunite. Your time will come but not right now. You were sent to earth to protect us Katniss. It's one of the first things I learned when I died. You need to go back now Katniss. This is only the beginning and I want you to know that it is not your fault that you couldn't save me from that fire. God chose that it was that time for me to come to his kingdom. I love you Katniss. Never forget." He tells me. I smile and nod. _

I can slowly feel electricity booming throughout my body. I crack my eyes open a bit to see all white. I shut them tight really quickly and stay still.

"1. 2. 3 Clear!" Another jolt is sent through my body as I start to hear. When I do I can hear Prim and Cato and the others crying out in hysterics.

"See, she died right in front of me this time! We have to be near her and help! Please I can't go through that again!" I hear Prim. The doctors have seen that my eyes are opened and they back off. I try to sit up but I feel a pain go through my body. The doctor must notice as he explains.

"When you unplugged the cord you spilled the drink on top of the machine and it electrocuted you, sending your heart rate to decrease rapidly and you died. But now we have brought you back. We were all lucky this time but just be careful. I will allow your friends in here. But you are pretty much okay so all you need to do is just exercise some more. Just to get your muscles working again but other than that everything should be okay." He tells me. I nod and stand up. He was right, my legs are really wobbly but somehow I manage to make it to the door that is holding back my friends. I open the door and immediately Cato rams out of it and holds me in a bear hug.

"Don't you ever do something like that ever again Katniss Everdeen!" Cato scolds me but ruins it by kissing me. It's sweet and loving and it's like he is putting all of his feelings for me through that one kiss. I immediately reciprocate and when we break away I speak.

"I can't promise anything but I can promise that I will always love you and be with you Cato. Never forget that." I tell him while cradling his beautiful face. The mood before has vanished with the wind as my friends crowd around me and give me hugs and very stern talks. I nod, not really listening to them. I search for Prim. I know I will not tell anyone about the guardian angel thing and my job but I will tell her what she needs to know. I finally spot her and push my way over to her.

"Prim. I love you so much and I want you to know that I will always protect you. It's my job. I will be with you forever no matter what happens. Never forget that you can talk to me about anything. If you are feeling down I promise to pick you back up. I love you so much Prim. Never blame yourself for the things that happen to me. Do you hear me?" I ask her while hugging her tightly. She nods while she cries.

"I love you so much Katniss. Thank you for protecting me." She tells me. I just nod and burry my face in her hair. I finally look up and see another door across the hallway. Curious, I walk up to it. I open the door slowly and open my eyes. I see Snow, Seneca, and Cray all in the same room chained to the walls. I immediately glare at them and they all looked horrified.

"Stupid mother fuckers." I mutter under my breath as I walk out to the rest of the group. I wonder on my way back, what are we going to do. Have a public whipping? Have mutts or wild animals eat them? Make them play a game similar to the Hunger Games? I'll ask the people of twelve later. I finally make it back to the group and put a smile on my face. The only person I haven't seen is Clove.

"Hey guys, where is Clove?" I ask.

"She is in her room." They all answer. I nod and run up the stairs. I still have an aching sort of pain in my legs but I think it feels good. Don't judge. I finally make it up the stairs and I walk up to the room that we all shared when we first got on. I open the door the rest of the way and peek my head in. I see Clove standing in the middle of the room swaying. At first I am confused but then I remember that she must be tired and I have done this when I was little. I was over to Clove and hear her mumbling a few incoherent words and she falls. I catch her in time and drag her over to the bed. Her sleepy eyes open just a bit more.

"Katniss?" Her groggy voice asks me. Her eyes seem to open a bit more and she hugs me tightly.

"Yes Clove it's me." Just then Prim and Rue walk in and I smile over at then before returning my attention to Clove.

"I missed you! Will you and Primmy sleep with me tonight. It's really cold. Oh and you do know when Cray's sent out to be punished I am going to kick his ass some more right?" She asks/tells me. I nod with a smile and tell Rue and Prim to come over with a flick of the wrist. They nod and we all get to bed. It is really awkward for me though because they are all turned towards me, hugging me, while I stare up and the ceiling, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Wooho! I finally got this done :} The power just went out like in the middle of this chapter but if it wasn't for this beastly computer it would have been gone :D It saved it as soon as it turned off. Don't ask how lol cause I have no clue :D Well tell me what you think and I also got Katniss out of the hospital :D One of you guys out there otta be dancing in their seats ;) We Review, Favorite, and Follow ;) Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: Hi everyone! I am glad to tell you I have 1 new reader! Exciting right? Huh huh-no well it's really exciting for me :D I would like to thank you, Panluvzu2 :D. I am glad you have followed and favorite my story and I ;)… I hope you and all of my other readers enjoy this chapter :D**

**Chapter 17 of, The Ones Who Brought The Fire (In Cato's POV)**

I think I might propose to her today. I love her more than I love the birds and the bees. If you get what I'm saying. She is just that much of a wonderful person. If someone wants something, Katniss will go to no end to please them.

It's morning by now and I get up to make breakfast. I have everything planned out. We landed in District 12 around midnight last night and I found the perfect place to propose. It's in the meadow. I'm going to sing her a song while playing the guitar.

"Morning blonde." I hear Katniss's groggy voice from behind me.

"Morning beautiful." I tell her as I pick her up and spin her around. She giggles as I set her down.

"Okay so I made you panacakes with some strawberries." I tell Katniss. She grins and runs to the table. I chase after her with a deep chuckle.

When I round the corner I see Katniss standing in front of me with her cheeks stuffed with strawberries and panacakes. When she chews and swallows she starts to question me.

"Who calls pancakes, panacakes?" She laughs.

"I do!" I defend myself while place my hand to my heart in mock hurt. But my grin I can't contain spoils it all. We both end up laughing together.

It seems like forever but we finally stop wiping the tears off of our faces and trying to get our sides to stop cramping.

"We landed in District twelve last night… do you want to go outside?" I ask. I make sure the box is still in my pocket and she nods.

"I would love to! Let's go!" She hollers already halfway down the spiraling hall. I catch up to her and we both burst through the door. The spring air hits us on full force and it's nice smelling the freshly mowed grass. It's the perfect season to propose.. I am finally going to do it.

This is the day I will ask Katniss Everdeen to marry me. Katniss Harley… I love it! Gosh I really sound like a girl but I really don't care. I feel so happy and scared at the same time. What if she rejects me. No she wouldn't- would she. No she told me she loved me. And that she couldn't live without me. She has to say yes. Please let her say yes!

Katniss HarleyKatniss Harley

Katniss Harley

Katniss Harley

That's the only words floating around my head as Katniss and I run, hand-in-hand to the meadow. We go through all kinds of twists and turns and by the time we make it, we get the greatest view possible right now. Besides Katniss. We can see the sunset. A nice soft shade of orange. Perfect for the event coming up here shortly.

"This is so beautiful Cato." I hear Katniss whisper as we both look over the hill, awestruck. All I can do is nod but my gaze has already been adverted to her perfectly sculpted face. I get down on one knee and take a breath. Katniss looks down to me and raises and eyebrow. She has this look of confusion on her face but I think it is so adorable. She can make any look that adorable if she wanted to. It's what makes Katniss, Katniss.

"Katniss Everdeen, you are the most beautiful creature alive, and it's like you are the only girl in the world when I am with you, think about you, or anything that has to do with you really. I Love you with all my heart. When you came back that one day, I was thrilled. The girl I have been waiting for my whole life to come back finally came. I was so ecstatic when you kissed me. I felt terrible to see the scars that you had. It felt like I was dieing with you when you were shot. It felt like I was dying every time I found out what all had happened in your pass. Everything I wasn't there to prevent. I felt horrible I couldn't protect you then. But I am here now. And I love you more than anything. I can't lose you. And that is why I need you to marry me." I tell her. By now she has tears in her beautiful steel gray eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I will marry you Cato!" She whisper/yells. She jumps on me and kisses my face everywhere. I do the same when she finishes. Finally I kiss her lips. It's slow and passionate. This was the perfect moment. I wouldn't change a thing.

I love you Katniss Everdeen.

**A/N: Hey! :D so they are getting married now! Tell me what you think and give me some ideas :D Please review and you can write about anything…. I really appreciate your guys support :D Please check out my other stories and tell me what you think of those. And if you would like for me to read your stories please tell me. I love to read and I would love to read all of yours :D See we both get reviews in a way. You review and tell me bout my story and how you liked it :P and then tell me what your story is and I will leave a review. I promise 3 Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note: Hey everyone! Sorry this isn't a chapter but You REALLY need to read this. It's NOT bad news. :D**

**Well I am going to write a sequel to this story :P So you need to add me to your alerts or be on the look out for the sequel ;) I am sorry but I promise to post it up soon. Also I would like for you all to check out my new story, Waiting To Be Known, along with my others. ****J thank you for reading this and I should post the sequel up not too long after this J**

**Very sorry but at least there IS a sequel :P Thank you for reading this J**


End file.
